The Dictatorships
by PurpleLuna98
Summary: America has fallen into another world, but there are still countries. However, these countries are different. The England is cruel, and the America is spineless and weak; also, he is a slave of this England. England now has his sights on getting America to be his newest slave. Will he become it, or will he fight to overthrow the Dictatorships that rule this world? Not 2!pHetalia
1. Into the Void

_**Hello, everyone! PurpleLuna98 here, with another story: The Dictatorships! I hope you all enjoy it! Now, onto the story!**_

_**Warnings: violence and beatings, some dirty language**_

_**Edit: So, when I was writing this, I didn't actually say what time period this was set it (because I found that that would help a lot). Anyway, the time period is 1949, after the second World War, and well into the Cold War for America and the Soviet Union. Also, neither Alaska or Hawaii have been added to the Union.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the countries of Hetalia**_

* * *

"So Mexico, why do you think that England called a world meeting tomorrow?"

The Mexican man's brown eyes flashed in annoyance. "How am I supposed to know, America? However, if I had to guess, I would say it's about the war."

His tan suit's golden buttons, that ran up the length of the pants' legs and decorated the ends of the jacket sleeves, glinted in the sun as Mexico walked beside me. He adjusted the red bow-tie thing he was wearing around his neck. His black hair blew around his head in the London wind.

I rolled my eyes and looked forward again. "I asked what ya thought, not what'cha know."

Before he could come up with a reply, I looked over to my brother and asked, "What about you, bro?"

The timid country of Canada hugged his beloved bear tighter, obviously not comfortable being asked this. He wore a light blue suit that his boyfriend, France, had bought him, with a red tie. His pale blue eyes looked up into my slightly-lighter blue ones. "Well, even if it isn't about the war, it must be pretty important. England tends to handle things on his own."

I nodded, understanding his point of view. "That's a good point, dude. I wonder what made him have to call a world meeting..."

Technically, the meeting had been called for tomorrow, but Mexico had invited Canada and I to come to London early with him. We both agreed.

"Why do YOU think England called it, America?" Asked Mexico, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

I smirked and stopped walking. "'Cause England needs a hero, of course!"

Mexico groaned and face palmed. Canada smiled as I started to laugh loudly.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel a little while after that. Mexico said he had some 'important business' to attend to, so he left Canada and I with our room keys.

"Dude, my room is 310. What's yours?" I asked Canada on the way up the elevator.

"311. I think Mexico must be either 312 or 309."

"Who cares about him? I'm starving! Wanna go get some grub with me?"

"No thanks. I need to call France and tell him I got here before he forgets about me or remembers me and freaks out." Canada said guiltily.

I felt sad, but I didn't show it. I shrugged. "Suit yourself, dude."

After a small meal (consisting of five lobsters, three large rice bowls, and a medium Coke), I headed back up to my room.

I crashed onto my bed after I put down the key. The comfortable sheets felt too good against my back.

Before I knew it, I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke in my usual uncomfortable bed, in my usual dank room... if you could call it that. My "room" was no more than a cot in a small, concrete area with a metal door that had bars on the small window. I didn't complain, though. It was my usual room, so what was there to complain about?

However, my room had something unusual in it today. A man was lying on the concrete floor, snoring loudly. His eyes were closed, but the glasses over his closed eyelids glinted in the half-light from the window on the door. He had dirty-blonde hair. He was wearing a light tan military uniform under a brown bomber jacket and black boots. His hands were covered by black gloves.

I walked over to him and gently nudged his shoulder. "Um, excuse me...? Please wake up." I said in my sternest voice.

The man groaned. "Canada, dude, five more minutes." He turned away from me and I could now make out a white '50' on the back of his bomber jacket.

I was momentarily stunned. Did I sound as stern as the Dictatorship of Canada? I shook it off and nudged him again. "No, please get up now! Please..." I said.

Before the other man could respond, a loud banging on my metal door erupted. "America, get up you dirty wanker! If you don't, I swear, I'll-"

"Dude, England, chill! I'm up, okay? I'll be at your house when the meeting starts. Don't get your panties in a knot!" Said the other man. I stared, open-mouthed, at him.

"Excuse me?! Do I have to come in there and teach you a lesson, you git?!" Britain screamed.

"No, it's fine Mr.-" I tried to say.

"You can come in here and try, old man!" The other man yelled. I was shocked; no one talking to Britain like that. Nobody.

"That's it!" The British man threw open the door. I quickly turned from the man to look at my angry master. "Get over here, _NOW_, America!"

I stood up to oblige, but the other man talked before I could move. "Come over here and get me, England."

I stopped, as did my master. Did this man just answer to my name? There was only one United Colonies of America, and that was me. Also, no one called my master England if they wanted to live.

"America, who is that on the ground behind you?" Britain asked darkly. I flinched; he used that tone when he was really angry with me.

"I don't know, sir, when I woke up he-"

"You talking about me?" The man asked. He had stood up. He was easily a head taller than me, and a couple of inches taller than Britain. He turned to face both of us, his piercing blue eyes glaring down at my master. "I am the United States of America, your former colony. I broke away from you so I didn't have to deal with your shit anymore. Or do you just not remember that?"

I couldn't believe it. Now that I looked at him, I saw that this man was an exact copy of me, minus a few things here and there. Britain gaped at him. He obviously didn't expect it either. The other me looked at me, then did a double take and adjusted his glasses.

"Dude, Canada, what happened to the nice suit France bought you? Or that bear you always carry around with you? Or your _CURL!_" That last word was very loud compared to the others. I flinched as the man approached me. He got very close to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Hey wait a minute... Canada doesn't have the same shade of blue that my iris has, it's slightly deeper..." The other man suddenly turned and stormed up to Britain.

"Where's Canada? Where's Mexico? Did you do anything to my states? Delaware said he would call me in the morning, but he hasn't. I swear, if you laid even a finger on one of their heads, I will break you in half."

Britain didn't answer. Instead, he yelled out for his guards. "Russia, Denmark, Sweden! Here, now!"

Immediately the three men hustled in, saw our master in peril, and started walking towards the other me.

Said man turned on them, his blue eyes flashing in anger and annoyance. Denmark and Sweden started throwing punches and kicks at him, while the other me easily blocked all of them. He flipped Denmark over his head with two fingers then ran at Sweden.

However, before he could reach the Nordic, Russia hit him atop the head with his lead pipe.

The other me's blue eyes rolled up into his head and he stumbled. He probably would have fallen if Sweden hadn't been there to catch the limp body in his arms.

Denmark had gotten up and was rubbing his head. "Sir, what should we do with him?"

"Interrogation Room. Sweden and Denmark, take him there and set up everything. Russia, stand outside and wait for further orders."

"Yessir." All three me answered at once. All three men left the room, with the other me, and Russia closed the door behind him.

Britain turned to me. He took out his riding crop. He started tapping it against his palm. I knew what was coming.

"Now, time for the punishment of saying all of those things earlier."

I could have denied it and told the truth, that it was the other America that had said those things. But that would have only made things worse, so I just nodded.

The crop hit my cheek. My head was forcefully pushed to the side. "On your knees!" My master yelled. I did as I was told.

My back was hit with the crop. I held back a yell as old wounds opened with the new ones. He hit me again and again, but I never screamed once; that would only make it worse, after all.

"Apologize for your sin. Now, America," my master sneered at me.

"I am sorry for my sin, Master." I said. In return I got a boot in my stomach, sending me flying to the wall behind me and connecting with it, hard.

"No food until dinner. Think long and hard about what you have done."

* * *

I woke with my wrists hanging above my head. I shook my head and stood properly to find that my wrists, ankles, and torso were all chained to a stone wall behind me. My head pounded, so I guessed that I was hit with a blunt object. I tested my bonds. I could break them easily if I wished.

I sat down. It wasn't very comfortable, with my wrists hanging above my head, but it would have to do.

"Awake, are we?" I looked up to see England standing across the small room. "Excellent. I have some questions for you."

This wasn't the England I knew and loved. This England's green eyes were filled with lust: for what, I didn't know. He wore the same outfit, but it was black with red highlights, not green with black highlights. His eyes, face, hair - heck, even his _eyebrows _-, were the exact same.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well you definitely look like the old man. You have a better sense of fashion, though." Before the man across from me could respond, I started laughing loudly, which threw his guard off, "What am I saying?! He doesn't have ANY sense of fashion! Hahahahaha!"

I would have clutched my stomach if it weren't for the chains. My loud laugh turned into soft chuckles as I finally looked back up at my captor. He looked pissed, but I pretended not to notice.

"Are you finished?" He asked, his jaw clenched.

"For now, yeah, dude." I flashed a toothy grin at him. His eyebrow twitched. He got irritated just like the England I knew. I decided to dub him Britain.

"For starters, who are you?"

"Dude, I totally already told you. Ya sure that you are England?" I tilted my head.

His eyebrow twitched again. I resisted the urge to smirk. "Do you have any proof that you are who you claim you are?"

My eyes lit up. "Dude, I was waitin' for you to ask! Firstly, my glasses! They were a gift from one of my states when he entered the Union! His name is Texas. Also, my jacket. Another gift, but it was from Colorado. The fifty on the back? Hawaii asked Mary to stitch it into my jacket so when she and Alaska become part of the Union, I'll already have her gift. The star on the front? Washington, the state. The plane on the side? A late gift from Ohio once she built the Air Force Base.

"Oh, and one last reason." I stood and flashed another brilliant smile, "Because I'm the hero of the world."

I was slapped across the face. A salty liquid filled my mouth. I turned and spat the liquid out.

"That shut you up quite nicely. I'll keep that in mind the next time you get too noisy."

I smiled at the ground as my lip started to heal itself. "You can't make me do anything, dude. The hero never gives in to _anyone._ Period."

The man across from me smiled cruelly. I narrowed my eyes in response.

"Oh, we'll see about that, America."

* * *

I watched as the man who called himself America got ruthlessly beat by my master. He didn't cry out once; all he did was keep an insistent smirk on his face. This definitely wasn't the America I knew, this was a completely different one.

"Denmark, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I nodded in response to Iceland's question.

"It's like he's a completely different person. I can't see how he claims to be America, he's so much stronger. But, if he is..."

"Then he isn't from our world." Iceland completed my thought. I nodded and he continued. "I've been thinking about that. He claims that he is America, yet he is completely different from our America. He is stubborn, strong, and has a hard head that is only out for others. The only thing that will break him will be-"

Realization hit me. "His friends and family being in harm's way. I guess we figured that out... Also... Did you hear what he said about his states? And Mexico and Canada? He sounds fond of them. And even though his voice is filled with sarcasm and malice towards this 'England', his eyes betray the fact that he loves him."

"Exactly. I bet it's ripping him to shreds inside that his lover is beating him." He said casually. I shuddered inwardly at his tone: cool and uncaring.

"Shall we turn the audio back on, then?"

"Yes. We should hear what they're saying." I agreed.

Iceland pushed a button and we immediately heard the labored breathing of the man in chains.

* * *

_**Well, how did everyone like it? Next chapter was a hard one to write, but if I tell you why, it'll spoil it. I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day since I already have it typed up. Reviews will be well appreciated! That's all from me, everyone.**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter two! Lots of things in this chapter, and it was hard for me to write. I didn't really like this chapter overall, but it's necessary for the story. I **_**had _to write it. anyways, I hope you guys like it!_**

**_Oh, before I forget, shout out to Freezin Winter and Acrnavy for reviewing last chapter! Thanks for the support; now, on with the story!_**

_**Warnings: America being beaten (ruthlessly), suggestions of UsUk, suggestions of sex, sad countries, AmericaXDenmark (best 'crack' pairing ever~)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **_

_**Song of the Chapter: Free Fallin' by Tom Petty **_

* * *

"Had enough yet?" Master asked, using his glove to wipe off the blood on his crop.

The man's labored breathing continued. He lifted his head. His once dirty-blonde hair, which was dyed red, fell into his eyes. "I... Have... A... Request...

"Oh? And what might that be?" Britain asked, his tone becoming sinister.

"Can... You... Take... Off... My...Jacket...?" He asked, his breathing not becoming better as his wounds healed. "I... Don't... Want... Stains..."

"Tsk. That's all you have to say? You know, if you answered my questions, you wouldn't be beaten, which wouldn't result in stains."

Breathing. No response whatsoever. I pressed a button so I could talk to only Britain. "Sir, maybe you should grant his request."

"Quiet, Denmark."

If the man in chains was surprised that Britain had talked to himself, he didn't show it. His eyes, still full of amusement that hadn't faltered from when he'd awoken, lowered to the ground again.

"Fine, I shall grant your wish. If you answer this question: Why are you here?"

He continued to pant. He shook his head. "Dude... I think I've said I don't know..." His panting had stopped. Britain snapped angrily and Iceland sprang into action.

He took his fingers across the tablet that controlled the chains. He made it so America's arms were so far apart it looked painful, and he made it so America was kneeling. He didn't complain, just stared at the ground. Britain walked over to America and raised his chin with the crop.

"Are you sure of your answer?" He asked, his tone as cold as ice. I knew that America's beatings weren't done. Not by a long shot.

America's eyes flicked with amusement and annoyance. Then mischief. "What do you think? I've answered that question the same way three times."

Britain smiled and pushed the crop up higher, so that America had to look under his glasses to see Britain.

"Well, do we want to answer more questions or do we want to become more uncomfortable?"

"Pfft. Same answer, dude." He said, his eyes flicking up at the ceiling because he couldn't look at the floor.

Britain pointed his finger up and Iceland raised the chains with the tablet. America was violently jerked up so that he was hanging by his wrists and torso.

He didn't make a noise, but I thought I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes.

Britain must have seen it too, because he looked up at America, who was staring at the wall where I was. He probably didn't know I was here, but it still unnerved me that he was practically staring straight at me.

Britain slapped America's face, forcibly turning it to the left. I jumped back with fear. I thought I saw... Understanding in his eyes before he got slapped. I shook it off and continued to watch.

"Listen to me when I'm talking, America. I asked if you're comfortable."

He looked down at Britain and smiled, showing teeth that had blood running through the middles of them. "Perfect up here. Wanna join me?"

Britain growled. "Like hell I will. Now, your request will be granted." I stood up. He wouldn't do it. But he did; he ripped off the jacket, the sleeves ripping in half so that they weren't around his arms. I stared in horror as my master tossed the obviously beloved jacket to the side. "Happy?"

America didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't breathe. He just stared at nothing, he face pointed at Britain's, but not seeing Britain's. His eyes sparked again. This time, though, with defiance and anger. "You'll pay for that. I swear on my life."

"You might not own your life much longer. Swear all you want."

He smirked and winked. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"America." No response. Britain whipped him across his face. No response. He raised America's face with his crop. No response. He ripped off America's military coat, showing a button up, white, dress shirt and a tie. No response. Britain unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a muscled chest and a six-pack. I blushed. No response.

Britain ran his crop up and down his chest. He reached his pants. He was about to undo the button when his crop went flying. Britain turned to the crop, which had landed across the floor, then back at America.

Britain hadn't seen it, but I did. America had blushed, even for a slight second. I heard a crackle. "Told you so." Iceland's cocky voice came from the phone. I turned it off. I growled.

I couldn't believe it. I, the great Denmark, falling for the measly America. Except he wasn't measly in any way. I had seen the America of our world. He was scrawny and weak. But this America... He had a strong sense of justice (unlike our America), he was freaking hot (unlike our America), and he was stubborn (the complete opposite of our America).

He lowered his foot, which had broken the chain. I stared, stunned. He must have faked earlier when trying to break the bonds.

Britain smiled. "Sensitive, are we? Don't worry, I'll get Denmark on that."

I blushed. But it was my job, to break Britain's new slaves through sex... But, I'd never LIKED one of my victims before...

"Fuck off Britain. I don't need some 'king of northern europe' trying to break me through sex. You've done that too much already."

My jaw dropped. What?! I turned on the phone on. "-somehow I think that the England of their world has fucked him many times and that America had enjoyed it thoroughly-" I turned it back off.

"Well, Denmark is special, see. He's broken each one of my slaves, including the other you."

America yawned. "Ok, and? England, you used to be a pirate. You have lovely ways of seducing me until I'm begging for more. I never regret it, either."

Britain pales at this. Though I'm sure America didn't notice, because he closed his eyes again. "England... What are you doing now...?"

•••

Soft crying came from the North American side of the table, and from the European side. The rest of the world was dead silent. I moved to comfort the northern nation of Canada. I felt the world watching me, as I was a couple of seats away from him. His sobs eventually quieted to nothing and I sat in the only other empty seat other than mine. The United States of America; I felt like I didn't deserve the seat I had taken residence in.

The crying nation from Europe stood and slammed his hands down onto the table. Lots of nations stopped. Most jumped. Canada and I sat there.

"This just cannot be true. America cannot be missing. Mexico, when was the last time you saw him?" England asked me, green eyes glinting with sadness and desperation.

"Like I said when I got here, I left both Canada and America with their room keys at the hotel." I told him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" He asked angrily.

The world broke into murmurs. I angrily sighed, making the countries stop everything once again.

"I had things to take care of without them. I had no idea that America would flat-out disappear." The world gasped. So far, everyone had avoided saying those words. I stood, "Yeah, I said it. No matter how much I've hated that bastard for all these years... Even I'm suffering from this..."

A sniff came from my left. I immediately felt guilty for what I'd said and wrapped an arm around Canada's shoulders.

The British man turned on my timid friend. "What about you, Canada? Why did you leave him alone?"

Another blonde that I recognized as France stood to the right of England. "Angleterre, that would be my fault. I asked that Canada call me as soon as he arrived at the hotel in London. Je suis désolé."

Before England could respond to France, Canada sniffed, attracting the attention of the countries.

"I didn't want to leave him! He offered to pay for my dinner, but I had to decline. The way his face fell, I nearly took back the declined offer... But his expression immediately became cheerful and happy again. He left and... I had no choice but to go back to my room!" He lowered his head, "Maybe if I had stayed with him... Than none of this would have happened..."

No one answered. France sat back down, but England remained standing.

"Well, if I know America," said a voice from the Asian side of the table. Japan had stood up, "he would try to be the hero and get his CIA and FBI to find the missing person while he also searched. I'll call the president later, but England... What was the reason you called us all here today?"

The world turned to England. He took a breath.

"The reason I've called you all here..."

•••

Britain stormed into my room after some time. I sat up onto my bed as he started to angrily pace my room. My eyes followed him.

"Um... Sir? Is there anything wrong?" I asked timidly.

"No! There's nothing wrong!" He yelled. Then, something occurred to him and he turned to me.

"America! What do you remember about the other America?" He asked.

I thought back to earlier, when the other me was in here. "Well sir, he seems like the kind of person that's carefree and innocent; that is, until you hurt his friends. I think he's the kind of person that would protect the ones he loved at any cost."

He liked my answer. "Brilliant. Did he say anything about anyone he cared about?"

"He seemed to be protective of Mexico and Canada."

Britain nodded, "Yes, but it would take too much explaining to get them involved. Anyone else?"

I tilted my head, "Er... Well, he mentioned his "states", then he said Delaware was supposed to call him."

His brow furrowed. "That's the thing. He said that he had fifty states."

My jaw dropped, "Fifty?! I only have thirteen!"

"From what I gather, his fiftieth state will be something called Hawaii."

I shrugged. "My last colony added was Georgia, so take the chance that he also has Georgia as a colony and use it against him."

He smiled cruelly. "Let's go get her, then."

•••

_America? America, can you hear me?_

I jumped. England's voice rang loud and clear in my head. "England?! England, why can I hear you?"

_Where are you America? France, Spain and Prussia are ready to come find you. Tell me where you are._

"You sure it's a good idea to send _them_ to find me?"

_Would you rather have Russia?_

"Bad Touch Trio is good."

_Now answer my question._

"Um... About that... I don't know."

_Of course you wouldn't. Let me put-_

"Wait, England, I need to explain what's happened."

I heard a grunt. _Fine._

I took a deep breath. "Well... Where do I start? I went to sleep in the hotel last night and woke to Canada waking me up. Except it wasn't Canada; it was another me."

_Hold on, another you?_

"Yeah. Except he's like, NOT me. He's weak, timid, and can't stand up for himself."

_I wish you were that way..._

I jingled my chains (I was still hanging by them).

"Excuse me? Do you not like the way I am?"

_No comment. But, was that just chains I heard?_

"Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention the other you has beaten me ruthlessly for who-knows-how-long, and that now I'm almost shirtless and hanging from a wall by my wrists? Well, it's true."

_WHAT?!_

I jumped. He might not have been there, but I still heard his outburst as if he were right next to me.

"Yeah... It's not that bad-"

_No, they mess with _MY_ boyfriend, and they'll answer to me. Where are you?_

"Like I said, I don't know. Although I'd love it if you not come to find me."

_Why in the name of bloody hell not?!_

"The hero doesn't need help to solve his own problems. I'll get out of this, don't worry about me."

_America, what you just described to me was _Physical Abuse_. Do you really expect me to not do anything?_

"You want to help me? Go back to my house in the States and watch over my states. Keep checking up on me, I'll always answer. Just don't come and find me. You don't want to see what's over here... Wherever here is..."

_America..._

I didn't answer. I just rehung my head and attempted to go back to sleep.

•••

I stared at America. Who the hell was he just talking to? There was no one in that cell with him. I looked over to see Iceland in the same state as I was.

I sat and rewound the footage. I pressed the play button after putting back on the headset.

"England?! England, why can I hear you?"

Pause.

"You sure it's a good idea to send _them_ to find me?"

Pause.

"Bad Touch Trio is good."

Pause.

"Um... About that... I don't know."

Pause.

"Hear me out, England."

He took a deep breath. "Well... Where do I start? I went to sleep in the hotel last night and woke to Canada waking me up. Except it wasn't Canada; it was another me."

Pause.

"Yeah. Except he's like, NOT me. He's weak, timid, and can't stand up for himself." He was talking about our America.

Pause.

He jingled his chains and I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Do you not like the way I am?"

Pause.

"Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention the other you has beaten me ruthlessly for who-knows-how-long, and that now I'm almost shirtless and hanging from a wall by my wrists? Well, it's true."

Pause.

He jumped. His expression turned into fear. "Yeah... It's not that bad-"

Pause.

The expression became guilty. "Like I said, I don't know. Although I'd love it if you not come to find me."

Pause.

The expression turned cocky. "The hero doesn't need help to solve his own problems. I'll get out of this, don't worry about me."

Pause and a sigh.

"You want to help me? Go back to my house in the States and watch over my states. Make up an excuse for why I won't be home for a while. Keep checking up on me, I'll always answer. Just don't come and find me. You don't want to see what's over here... Wherever here is..."

I leaned back in my chair and ran a hand through my hair. "Iceland...?"

"I have no explanation for what I just witnessed. I do have a guess, though: it seems like we only heard one side of the conversation."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I feel that we haven't heard the whole story... I'll rewind the footage and see if I find anything out-of-place. Oh, and Denmark?"

I turned to him, "Yes?"

"It would be better if you didn't tell Britain quite yet. We need to find solid evidence that he's not just going insane."

"Makes sense. I'll continue to watch him and see if he does anything."

Iceland didn't respond as I turned back to America. He had gone back to sleep, it looked like. I leaned back in my chair and put my hands behind my head and my feet up on the table.

I didn't get this man. He had already proven that he could easily flip me over his shoulder AND break his chains with a kick. And yet, he didn't try to break free. Is he stupid, or smart?

I contemplated the advantages and disadvantages of going and speaking with him. For one, if I got found out, Master would immediately lose trust in me and I'd be demoted; not to mention the beatings he'd give me. However, on the other hand, if I went down there and met this other America and wasn't caught...

I smiled. The man I was surveying could be the key to overthrowing the Great Dictatorships.

"Iceland, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Indeed. But you cannot go now, Britain is entering in about... Now."

•••

* * *

_**Oh~! Cliffhanger! I know, I hate them, too.**_

_**Anyways, last chapter someone pointed out that they had seen some pairings, I then realized that I hadn't told you guys the pairings I plan to have in this story. So, I'll do it now! Franada, UsUk, and a one-sided AmericaXDenmark are the ones I have so far. If I decide to add anymore to the story, then I'll tell you guys.**_

_**Now then, how did everyone like this chapter? LOTS more characters introduced next chapter, but if I say any more, it'll be a spoiler. I think that's all from me! **_

_**Translations:**_

_**Angleterre: England (French)**_

_**Je suis désolé: I am sorry (French)**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back to The Dictatorships, everyone; this is chapter three! I don't have all that much to say this time, so let's get on with the story, then!**_

_**Warnings: The beating of small states (colonies?) and the choking of islands. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters in Hetalia.**_

* * *

I walked nervously behind Britain, Georgia in my arms. Even though she had been my colony for a long time, she hadn't had much time to grow. So, she was still had the body of a six-year old girl.

She was scared of Britain. Deathly afraid, in fact, and I couldn't blame her. She had seen things none of my other states had: mostly because she was still loyal to me.

"What's happening?" She whispered. I felt guilty, yet again. Maybe I should've suggested another state- one more loyal to Britain, one more suited for something like this.

"Nothing, dear. We're almost there. Now, remember what I said?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Always trust Mr. Britain and try not to get too emotional at what I see inside the cell."

"Good..." I said, ruffling her hair. I sighed, somehow, I knew Georgia was going to get emotional anyway. It was just her thing.

Britain stopped in front of us. I stopped as he turned. "Now, America, go with Iceland to the viewing area. I'll take Georgia off of your hands."

I reluctantly handed her over and I walked over to Iceland. His cold stare was the same as ever. I looked back at Georgia, to see that she and Britain had already gone inside.

I followed Iceland to the viewing area. He directed me to a seat, then walked over to stand behind Denmark, who was adjusting switches and such.

I looked down into the cell to find the other me hanging by chains around his wrists; his torso and one of his ankles were also bond by chains. The other ankle had a chain, but it was hanging from his ankle and wasn't connected to the wall like the other one was.

Denmark turned on the sound. I could now hear faint footsteps. "Iceland...?"

"D4 at about 80 degrees North."

"Aye..." He said, flipping another switch. I wondered what they did.

Then, before I could think about it more, the door opened. A confident-looking Britain strode into the room. America didn't move or react at all.

"Still asleep, are we? Or are we just being unresponsive again?" No response. "I see. Well, until you've responded, I'll just have to take out my wrath on this little girl." He turned and faced the door.

This got a reaction from America. Britain didn't see it because his back was turned, but now America was looking through his blood-soaked bangs at the doorway.

My state entered. Iceland chuckled from where he was standing. "Did you see that, Denmark?"

"I did. I didn't think venom was possible in a glare. This man just proved me wrong." He said chuckling.

Unsure of what they were talking about, I turned my attention to the small state entering the room. She wore rags, much like mine, and she had straight, orange hair and bright green eyes that looked similar to Britain's.

Britain took out his crop. "Now, respond to me and the small state won't get hurt."

America didn't respond, but I could see the venomous glare that Denmark had been talking about. It was scary just to watch it.

"No response? Ok-" he hit Georgia across the face. Just like I told her not to, she screamed out and collasped onto the floor. I sighed, but continued to listen. "-if you want it this way, it can happen."

Britain turned to my fallen state, but as he raised the crop, a growl came from the other me. "Touch another hair on one of my states' heads and I'll skin you alive: true love or not. It's one thing to get rid of half my clothes and rip up my beloved jacket. But, you don't touch my states and get away with it."

So that was why America was half naked...

Britain smiled and turned, finally seeing the venomous gaze he was receiving. "Ah, is that so? Well come at me, then."

America growled and yanked his fist outwards. The chains around it broke. He did the same with his other hand and his ankle. He started walking and the torso bond broke, leaving him unchained to the wall.

Britain took a step back. He wasn't scared, just smart, as America had come barreling past him. He scooped up my state in his arms and kicked Britain's knee while doing so.

Britain fell to the ground, and America kicked him in the head, knocking him out. He then stepped on his neck: killing him. I gaped at my opposite; who was staring up at the wall where I was.

"Well? Whoever's up there better send someone to come rebind me before I come and kill you, too."

Denmark pushed a button. "Actually, America, I have a proposition for you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Dude, Denmark, what is it?" I noticed that his language was relaxing back to normal, probably because he wasn't under the stress of Britain anymore.

"You help Iceland and I take down the Great Dictatorships, and we'll get someone to send you home."

His face immediately brightened. "Deal."

Denmark seemed confused, "Aren't you going to ask more about it?"

He laughed a hardy laugh, "If you can fix my outfit and get me home, I'll help you with anything, dude!"

Iceland pushed a button and a wall appeared between me and them. Also, a passage appeared and it led down into the room America was in. Iceland turned to me, his facial expression not changing.

"Sorry America, you're too weak to help. We'll leave the Dictatorship of Europe and Russia to you once we tear it apart, ok?" He said, his voice its usual icy tone. I nodded, unsure of what else to do.

Denmark grabbed his axe, and Iceland grabbed his white coat. They both headed down the passage.

Once down there, Iceland sat and started to use a needle to sew America's clothes. After America put her down, Georgia ran up the passage, and I held out my arms. The passage closed behind her and the wall separating us disappeared, so now all I could do was watch the trio.

America put on his clothes, newly sewed back together, and smiled. "Where should we go first, dudes?"

"We need to take down Russia and Sweden because they won't want to help us." Iceland replied, obviously calculating the most logical solution in his head.

Denmark raised his axe and swung it over his shoulder. "That's what I was thinking, Iceland." He sounded mad, but then happily continued. "Lead the way,

Iceland. America, you're in the middle, and I'll take the rear."

"'Kay, dude."

They filed out, leaving me alone with my state and my questions.

•••

I looked out of the window that was placed just behind my desk and chair. I was expecting a call from Britain today; for some reason he said that he had some huge news that couldn't wait very long.

My assistant hurried into the room. I turned on my heel and stared down at the kneeling woman. She had very light brown hair and green eyes and was wearing the brown suit I'd told her to wear.

"Yes, Hungary?"

She stood and looked up at me. "Well, sir, Mr. Britain hasn't called yet.

"What's the problem with that? He's never on time with his calls."

"There was a letter sent from his house, though, sir."

"Well then answer it and leave me be." I turned back to my window.

"But sir, when I read the letter from his house... It wasn't what I'd expected to see..."

I turned back around. "What do you mean?"

"It was a declaration of war, except everywhere that the person was supposed to put their name, it was blank. Plus, there was a note scribbled in nearly-illegible print. I got someone to read it for me, and it said: 'We've taken down the old man, and we're coming for you next'."

I smiled, then my assistant continued, "What do you think sir? Do you think it's a hoax?"

My smiled never faltered. "I do not. Call Mexico and tell him the situation. He wouldn't care less about Britain, but make sure to mention I'm next."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure to mention it to Canada, too."

"Yes, Mr. Spain, sir." She told me, walking out of the room. I turned back to my window, and my smile disappeared. This would not end well.

•••

I pulled the whip tighter. Greenland choked under my grasp. "What did you say to me?" I asked, daring him to defy me.

"Nothing sir!" He barely said through my whip.

I pulled even harder, this time bringing him closer to my face. "I didn't quite understand you, Greenland."

"Mr. Canada~?"

I growled and released my prey. "A day without water or food."

I stalked out of the room and slammed the door. I growled again as a bouncing form approached me.

"Mr. Canada, Mr. Canada~! Phone call from Mr. Mexico~!"

"Who cares about that damn Mexican bastard? I was in the middle of punishing Greenland!" I yelled at the bouncing figure. She didn't take notice and continued to bounce. "Hawaii! Stop bouncing!"

"Yes sir. But Mexico sounded really urgent over the phone. He said something about a Dictatorship falling."

I froze. A dictatorship...? Falling?! "Where is the damn phone?" I yelled.

"In your office, sir!" She replied.

I stalked off, leaving her behind. I pushed past Australia, who didn't look surprised to see me in a bad mood. Being my second-in-command, he followed me as I stalked through the halls, making my way to my office.

"Something wrong, Canada?" He asked.

"Yes! Someone has fallen." Australia raised his eyebrows. Dictatorships never fall, unless they were forced to fall by another Dictatorship.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm finding out!" I growled, trying to control my anger, and failing. I randomly punched to my left, and Indonesia fell. I continued to stalk onwards as Australia stopped to help my accidental victim.

I reached my office and slammed open the door. Malaysia looked over at me. "Sir, would you like me to call back Mexico?"

I sat down at my desk. "Why else would I be here, Malaysia?" I said angrily.

She nodded. "Of course, sir."

Seconds later, I was looking at Mexico's expecting face. He looked as calm as ever, which made me angrier: just like usual.

"Ah, Canada! Good to see you, how-"

"Tell me who fell." I growled at him. I wanted to get back to my punishments.

"Ah, well... You see, I don't really care about this person, but it's the person who's being targeted that-"

"Mexico..." I warned. I would not let him ruin my day. Again.

"Fine, fine. It was Britain."

I raised my eyebrows, my anger lessening. Britain was the oldest of us all, and had the most people under his control. Whomever attacked him was gutsy, and strong.

"Which one of us took him down?"

"That's the thing. None of us did, it was someone completely different."

I sat up straight in my chair. "What?!"

"That's what I thought... We haven't got any details on them whatsoever, so it's puzzling. Spain is the one who told me this."

"Spain? Why does he care about this all of a sudden?"

"He said it's because he was going to be next."

•••

I sighed, and positioned it a little to the left. No... Maybe to the right? I slid it a little to the right, then stepped back. Perfect.

"Um... M-miss Seychelles... Ma'am...?" I turned to see one of my assistants standing behind me, twiddling his fingers.

"Yes Kenya?" I asked, folding my hands behind my head. He flinched.

"W-well... Mr. Greece has contacted you and w-wishes to meet you... In p-person..." He said nervously.

I tilted my head, my pigtail falling to the side. "In person, huh? Let me guess, he's already here, isn't he?"

"Y-yes ma'am... I'm sorry!" He said, shielding his face as I skipped past.

I jumped into my car, making it sway a little. "Driver! Take me to my base!"

"Y-yes ma'am." Said the driver, which happened to be South Africa.

We got to my base and I jumped out of the car. I saw my second-in-command waiting for me. "Madagascar, Helloooo~" I said, waving happily. Everyone standing nearby us, but him, flinched.

"Hello Madame. Mr. Greece awaits you inside." He said, face as calm as ever.

"This better be important, I was in the middle of painting the Indian Ocean~!" I complained as he led me inside.

"Oh, I think you'll find it's more important than you realize." Said a familiar voice.

I turned to find Greece leaning on a wall. "Papa~!" I yelled, crashing into him. He took one hand and pushed me farther away from him.

"Yes, hello. Please, do sit down. This is very important."

I sat, and Greece sat across from me. Madagascar sat next to me and Greece's personnal assistant, Cyprus, sat next to him.

"Well what's so important? Did Mexico find another "magnificent creature"." I said, making air quotes around magnificent and creature.

"Yes, but that doesn't relate to this. Britain has fallen."

I stopped what I was doing, which happened to be poking Madagascar's arm. "What? Britain has fallen?"

"Yes. He is the father of every Dictatorship except you and Mexico, so he is very powerful. We don't quite know _how_ he fell, all we know is that sometime today we will all be getting a share of his countries, and that Spain is supposedly 'next' on the list. I, being the closest Dictatorship to Spain, will keep close watch on him. You, my dear, need to stay out of this. Got it?"

"Then why did you come here?" I wined. "Now that I know something is happening, I want to be involved~!"

"I had to tell you in case they come after you. They could have been lying when they said they were going after Spain. And-"

Greece's assistant caught his attention. "Sir, the new countries have arrived." He whispered.

"Tell Turkey to welcome them. I'll be there soon." He turned to me, "Seychelles, please, as your father, promise me this: you won't get involved unless I ask it of you."

I looked into his pleading green eyes. I sighed, and nodded. "Sure, Papa. But what do I do until then?"

"Entertain your new countries, of course."

I smiled as he stood. I also stood. "Thanks, Papa!"

He ruffled my hair and walked out, his assistant close behind him.

•••

"Japan, are you aware of the situation?"

"Hai, I heard from Canada."

"Ok, I'll leave it at that. I'll be keeping a close eye on Spain, but you need to keep a close eye on everyone else, okay?"

"Hai, that can easily be achieved, Greece-san."

* * *

_**Ah, so many new characters! So many... Remember the Dictatorships, because they'll be taking on a major role in the rest of the story plot. Let me list them for you, in case you didn't get them all: Spain, Canada, Mexico, Greece, Seychelles, and Japan. Got it? You'll get to know them better next chapter, so don't worry if you don't really get who they are yet.**_

_**One last thing: I'm working on another story, The Hitwomen, while I'm working on this one. I will take equal time to work on both, so if I'm not posting on this story, I'm posting on the other, okay?**_

_**That's all from me! Thanks for reading!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back to The Dictatorships, readers of FanFiction! It is me, PurpleLuna98. This is the fourth chapter of this story, and I hope everyone enjoys it!**_

_**Warnings: suggestions of violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I also do not own the song listed below.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic (every time I hear it I think of America)**_

* * *

"America, stop fidgeting. It's annoying."

"Sorry! It's not my fault. Who knew it took so long to drive to Spain!" I complained.

"Shut up and drive." Said the cool voice of Iceland. "We don't need the other countries to hear our plan."

"He's right America. So shut up." Denmark said.

"Fine."

•••

I looked up at Canada, who was staring down at me. "So you're the fabled America, the weakling who can't stand up for himself. The weakling who's colonies aren't even loyal to him anymore. America definitely did not take down Britain." He sneered.

I started to sweat. He was so wrong, so wrong that it was almost funny. It wasn't directly _me_ that took down Britain, but it _was_ America.

He turned to the tall country that had been transferred with Moldova, Czech and I. "Russia, anyone else who had a lot of contact with Britain?"

"Well, there were other people, but they didn't get transferred to you."

"Like who?"

"Denmark, Iceland, Sweden, Ireland... And there's one more, but he is complicated to explain, da."

Canada obviously didn't hear the last part. "Who is Sweden with?"

"Mexico."

"Denmark?"

"Denmark is with Spain, as is Iceland."

"Ireland?"

"Japan."

He grunted. "Greenland!"

The frightened nation that had previously been cowering in a corner ran up to the Dictatorship's side. "Y-yes sir?"

"Tell Mexico I need to question Sweden."

Greenland didn't move. "_Now!_" Canada yelled at him. He stumbled over his feet while running away to do what he was told.

I thought of that time when the other America thought I was Canada... He couldn't have possibly meant _this_ Canada...

•••

"Mr. Mexico?" I turned to my assistant. "Canada has requested that he come over here to investigate the countries that we have received from Britain."

"Let him. I've already done a thorough investigation, and it wasn't any of them. I can tell."

She nodded and bowed, her brown hair falling into her eyes. "Yes sir, I will go tell him."

"Oh, and Belize?"

She turned back to me. "Try not to anger Canada too much, yes?"

•••

I walked up and down the line of new countries. They all looked up-to-par with my standards... Except for one.

"Stand up." I stopped at where he was sitting. Every other country that I have received was standing up, hands behind their backs, and looking straight forward. Except for this one.

He looked up at me with his sparkling blue eyes, and pushed up his glasses.

"Dude, I've stood for hours out here while you took your sweet time getting here. I'm beat, lemme rest for a while and I'll be good."

I raised an eyebrow as he stretched his arms above his head. I folded my hands behind my back. I then bent so that I was at eye level with him.

"Do you _really_ want to rest?"

"Yeah, dude. Oh, who are you again?" He asked, leaning back on his hands.

I smiled at him as if we were good friends. "I am the Dictatorship of Southern Europe of Northern Africa. You may call me Spain."

"Dude, so _you're_ Spain. I've totally been lookin' forward to meetin' ya!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Dude, England _totally_ liked to about you! You seem like a cool person, too!" I noticed that instead of calling him Britain, as Britain had preferred, this man had called him 'England'. That was the name of his country before he became a Dictatorship.

I smiled and stood straight again. "Hungary?"

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Put them in the mess hall. I need to contact someone."

"Yes sir. Everyone follow me!" I watched as the man got up. He then followed the rest of the line that filed into the building. I realized too late that I didn't know his country's name.

•••

"That was close, America! You have to be more careful around Spain! He's good at breaking down people's wills!" Denmark told me, sitting in the seat next to me.

"Yes, I'm glad you thought of a comeback so quickly and made it seem as if it was what you meant to say. If you hadn't, we might have been caught." Iceland said from the seat across the table from me.

"Dudes, chill. I got good at acting when I started liking England. I can think of stuff on the spot, so don't worry, ok?" I said, trying to get the event out of my head. In truth, my heart was still pounding a million miles an hour from fear of being caught.

Denmark sighed and laid his head on the table. "Whatever, I guess we can trust you in a fix. But now I'm so tired... When are we getting so food?"

"Listen up, new countries!" Yelled a feminine voice.

Everyone turned to see a woman, the one that had led all six of us in here, standing on a table. "My name is Hungary, and I will be in charge of watching you until you adjust to Mr. Spain's way of life! Got it?"

Everyone mumbled something to confirm that they understood.

"Let's try this again. Got it?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted, I said it normally so I didn't stand out.

"Well then, roll call. Austria?"

Denmark leaned over to me. "Say here when they call Wales, okay?"

I didn't really get it, but I nodded.

"Denmark?"

"Over here!" He said, lazily raising his hand.

Hungary looked at him and looked back down at her list. "France?"

"_Oui?_"

"Germany?"

"Ja, I am here."

I zoned out until Iceland said a "Here", then I decided to listen for when Wales was called next.

"Wales?"

I stood. "Dude, I'm over here!" I said, waving my hand in the air excitedly.

Hungary glared at me until I sat back down.

"Everyone is here, so we will begin dinner. Libya and Morocco will be serving you. Once you are done, you may talk quietly until I come back to collect you."

•••

I narrowed my eyes. This girl was annoying.

She stood in front of me, panting and breathing heavily. She took heed of my glare and looked up.

"Is this how you expect to become part of the Great Dictatorship of Japan?"

"I'm sorry... Sir, but this... Is so hard..." She said with difficulty. I sighed angrily.

"Five more laps. Do it in less than ten minutes and you can have dinner."

She stood up properly. "Yes sir." She turned and started to run her laps.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh, sir?" Taiwan asked from behind me. I turned and faced her.

"Britain trained her and her friends poorly. I will be having one-on-one sessions with each of them daily. For two weeks."

She looked as if she wanted to say something, then thought better of it and typed it into her clipboard. "Yes sir, it's on your calendar."

"Oh, and Taiwan?"

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure Ireland gets a good meal. The other three, also. We don't want her or her friends to get underfed." I started to walk back to the building.

"Yes sir!" She called out.

•••

"Run, you pathetic excuses, run!" Turkey yelled. All five countries we had received from Britain were running around the track, some running slower than others.

"Turkey, come here for a minute." I called out.

He turned to me and nodded. He turned back to the track. "If any of you stop running, I'll have all of your heads!"

He walked over to me. "Yes sir?"

"Is everyone accounted for?" I asked, looking up at the tall country.

"Yes sir, everyone is accounted for. Everything seems to be in order, other than the fact that Britain kept them in horrible condition."

"Ah, I see. If you don't mind, I'll be assigning the task of getting them into shape to you. Is that okay?"

Turkey bowed. "Of course, sir."

"Good. I'll come back in a week to see how you're doing. I'm leaving the rest of the Dictatorship to Cyprus while I'm away, and I'll be taking Saudi Arabia with me."

"May I ask where you are going, sir?"

"You may. I need to keep an eye on Spain, so I'm going to his place for a while. I'll be coming back in weekly intervals to see how the Dictatorship is running."

"Oh... Sir, may I ask why you are going to Spain's place?"

"No, you may not."

He bowed again. "Yes sir."

"You may continue." He nodded and turned back to the track. Scotland had decided to stop and rest, so Turkey immediately started yelling at him to get his ass moving again. I sighed; Turkey was right about these people not being in shape. I almost felt sorry for my closest advisor.

Almost.

•••

"What? Greece is coming _here?_" Hungary looked at me like I was crazy. I nodded.

"_Sí_, and there's nothing I can do about it. Although small, his Dictatorship is one of the strongest."

"But sir! Surely you can at least try to-"

I raised my hand to cut her off. "I already have tried, Hungary. Trust me, I don't want him here as much as you do; however, I am sure it is only to protect me from whoever is targeting the Dictatorships."

Hungary narrowed her eyes. "So now he thinks that we can't handle ourselves?"

"Hungary, I'm sure it's not that. And anyway, I actually-"

"Mr. Spain, sir?" Said a timid voice from the doorway. I stood and strode around my desk to find Morocco standing slightly in the doorway. "The new countries have finished eating."

"Ah, _sí_. _Gracias_, Morocco. Hungary, could you bring them to the track? I'll meet you there, okay?"

She sighed angrily. "Yes sir."

"Oh, and Hungary?"

She turned and I smiled at her. "Try not to take out your anger on the newbies."

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuuuun... A cliffhanger of sorts. Any questions, comments, concerns? Any at all, and I'll try to clear them up as best as I can without ruining the story for you.**_

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to Chapter Five of 'The Dictatorships'. I don't have very much to say, so let's get on with the chapter!**_

_**Warnings: A little bit of violence**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own anything, Hetalia or otherwise.**_

_**Songs of the Chapter: Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi, It's my Life by Bon Jovi**_

* * *

"So what's our plan?" I - should I call myself Wales now? - asked through a mouthful of food.

"Not so loudly." Denmark said, looking around. Seeing no one was listening, he looked back to me. "We haven't planned this far ahead, because we think another Dictatorship will come to keep an eye on Spain."

"Why is that?" I asked, spitting crumbs all over Denmark. He tried not to look pissed as he wiped them off.

"Because we sent a declaration of war." Iceland said.

"A declaration of war? Isn't it better to keep a low profile and _not_ make us seem cocky?"

"It was necessary. Otherwise, the other Dictatorships would have thought he fell because he was careless." Iceland said coolly.

"He's got a good point, America."

An angry voice cut off my response. "Alright everyone! Since you're all done eating, it's time to see what shape Britain kept you in! On your feet!" Yelled Hungary from the doorway.

All six of us, except Germany for some reason, followed her to a large, indoor track. Hungary told us to rub five laps, and by the end of it, I was the only one not panting heavily. In fact, I had barely broken a sweat, and I was sure it was because of my jacket, not the running.

Hungary looked at me. "Why don't you look tired?"

I shrugged. "Maybe it's cuz I'm not."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you aren't? Before I make you run more laps-" she pointed to my jacket, "-you should take that off so you won't pass out."

I shrugged again, and took off my jacket. "Where do I put it?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, you can give it to me for now." I passed the jacket over to her, and she put it over her arm. "Now, ten more laps."

I smiled and did a salute. "Sure, dude!" I ignored the things she screamed at me for calling her a dude and not treating her like a lady.

By the time I got back, I was slightly panting and I had stripped off my military jacket.

"You're in pretty good shape compared to everyone else. You can rest. Everyone else, fifty push ups!"

The other four people groaned, then got on the ground. I watched with interest as they failed at attempting to do push ups. Before Hungary could do anything, I laughed.

"You guys suck! Here, let me show you!" I got in front of them on laid down so they could see me. I then did a couple as an example and turned onto my back. "You guys are not using your arms, and that's mostly what's causing the problem. Got it, dudes?"

After my short training course, everyone could do push ups fairly well. I shrugged my jacket back on, but kept it unbuttoned in case I had to run more.

Someone started clapping. I turned to see the guy from earlier - Spain - standing in the doorway.

"That was some nice teaching. I doubt Hungary could have done better." I resisted a smirk as Hungary turned green with envy.

I shrugged. "It's not that hard. I just saw what their problem was, pointed it out, then showed them how to fix it. Simple!"

Spain walked up to me. "What's your name?"

I opened my mouth. I wish I hadn't. "America!"

Everyone froze and stared at me, Denmark facepalmed. I laughed, trying to cover up my mistake, and everyone stared at me. I slapped Spain on the shoulder. "Just kidding, dude. I'm Wales!"

"Ah. Well, Wales, I think that we'll get along splendidly."

•••

Greenland and I arrived at Mexico's home later that day. Mexico was at the landing pad to meet us.

"Ah, Canada! Nice to see your angry face in person for once!" My eye twitched, but I smiled.

"Thanks. Where are your new countries?"

"Ah, they're over here. By the way, how many did you get?"

"Four. Russia, America, Moldova and the Czech Republic."

"You got Russia, basically."

"Yes. What about you?"

"I got five. Sweden, Prussia, Finland, Romania and Ukraine." He pouted a bit, "Did you hear how many Seychelles got? I heard she got thirteen."

"It makes sense, they're the thirteen colonies."

"Still, she got the most to rule over!"

I grunted and resisted the urge to slap him. "Can I see your countries now?"

He led to where all five countries were standing in a line, while he was still complaining about how many people Seychelles got.

"Everyone, this is Canada. I'm sure you've heard of him."

No one responded, but I thought I saw a flash of fear in the only girl's eyes in the line. "Yes, hello. Do any of you know how Britain fell?"

No one answered my blunt question. I raised an eyebrow. "No one? Ok, does anyone have any theories?"

The girl - she must have been Ukraine - raised her hand. "Well, at first I thought one of the other Dictatorships took him down, but that wasn't it, was it?"

I raised my eyebrows. "No, it wasn't. The rest of the Dictatorships think it was one of Britain's countries that took him down, so we are investigating them all thoroughly. Any other theories?"

"Maybe it vuz Russia." Sweden commented at the end of the line.

I shook my head. "No, I have already asked Russia. He has many theories, one of them being you. However, I know it wasn't you _or_ him."

Sweden's jaw set into place, but he didn't respond. I shrugged and moved onto Prussia. "What about you? Any ideas?"

He smiled and the rest of the line groaned. "Well sir, the awesome me does have some ideas! My first is that Switzerland took him down with his gun."

"Britain's neck was broken, no other scratches were found on him."

"Then France did it! The awesome me has always suspected France of treachery."

"Ok, next?" I said, resisting rolling my eyes.

"Sweden. He's messed up in the head, I tell you!" I was just about to give up on this guy. Sweden's eye twitched.

"We've already said it wasn't Sweden."

"Well ok, my next is the crew that was working the viewing area at the time. They would've seen something, unless they were slacking."

I raised my eyebrows. That actually made some sense. "That's true. I'll take your-"

"Wait! The awesome me has one more."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You."

In seconds, my whip was around his neck and his red eyes were wide with terror. "I already said it wasn't a Dictatorship, idiot."

He clawed at my whip as I dragged him up to Mexico, who looked mildly amused at the scene before him.

"I'm returning home." I growled.

"Without my property, I hope." He said, indicating the albino in my whip.

"I'll return him to you at some point. I need to teach him a lesson."

Mexico waved a hand dismissively. "Sure, sure. As long as he returns alive."

I smiled as the country looked up at Mexico in horror. I looked over to my assistant. "Greenland! We are taking our leave!"

"Y-yes sir!" He said, running over to where I was standing, trying not to look at Prussia.

I stalked off to the plane, dragging the helpless nation behind me.

"Oh, and Canada?"

I looked back at Mexico. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember that Britain wanted to tell us something _important_ before he fell?"

My mind drew a blank on the subject. "Explain."

Mexico sighed in frustration. "Later, not in front of our countries."

I turned. "Whatever. Come along, Greenland. I must teach this nation something about _listening when authority is speaking_."

And with that, the plane's doors closed behind us.

•••

I placed my forehead on the table. This couldn't be happening. Why couldn't finding the killer be simpler than _this_? Torturing for information just wasn't my thing, that was Canada and Britain's thing. Seychelles and Greece had making people go insane, Mexico had his own weird things that involved weird foods and hypnosis, Japan was just... Japan, but what did I have? _Nothing_. Good accounting skills, good ways to organize, and I was also good at leading from the shadows.

I looked at the order from Canada, who had 'everyone's best interests at heart' and was 'declaring an inspection of Britain's former countries'. Except he wasn't coming here, and I had to report who was suspicious to me to him. I hated that damn Icy bastard sometimes.

I stood and pushed the screen on my desk. "Hungary, get me three of the six new countries."

"Which ones sir?" She asked, her face hidden by a dark object.

"Er... Austria, France and Germany." I said, thinking of the first three that came to mind _other_ than Wales. He would be separate.

"Yes sir. They'll be up in a couple of minutes." The connection ended. I pushed it again.

"Algeria. Get me three chairs for my office. Now."

In a couple of minutes, I had three countries in three chairs behind me. I was pretending not to notice as Hungary got into position; the skyline of my capital wasn't very interesting, after all.

"Sir, I brought them."

I didn't look away from the window in front of me. "Leave us." I said, pretending to be deep in thought. I heard Hungary bow and leave them room as silently as possible.

I turned to face the trio. One had blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and blue eyes that sparkled a little too much; the middle one had black hair with an annoying piece sticking up and deep purple eyes; the last one had blonde hair that was gelled back and piercing blue eyes.

"Welcome. You may already know this, but my name is the Dictatorship of Southern Europe and Northern Africa, also known as Spain. Please, do get comfortable; I have some questions." I sat at my desk.

"Siir~!" Said the blonde with long blonde hair, raising his hand into the air like a schoolboy. "What do you wanna ask us about?"

"Good question. Now, I am sure you are aware of this, but The Dictatorship of Europe, The United Colonies of America, and Russia has fallen. This will be the basis of my questions."

"Ja, makes sense." Muttered the other blonde. I pretended not to hear.

"Now, who are you all? Introduce yourselves to me." Another thing I was good at: guessing a person's actions by how they react to a situation. So I needed to ask them things and see whether they hesitated and such.

The blonde-with-long-hair's eyes brightened. "Ohonhonhon~ I am France, Monsieur Spain!"

"Ja, I am Germany." Said the other blonde, glaring at the extravagant Frenchman.

I turned to the black-haired man. "And you're Austria, I presume?"

"Yeah." He said in this weird accent that was half German and half Hungarian.

I nodded. "Now, what were your ranks at Britain's place? In other words, what did you _do_ while you were there?"

"I was the cook, ohonhonhonhon~!" Said the Frenchman.

"I was a bodyguard for his son." Commented Germany. Right, his son... I had forgotten about Delaware... Seychelles had him, I think.

I looked to the Austrian. He looked up. "I was a General of his armies..."

I nodded, knowing all of this. The interview went on like that, the men answering in the exact same order. Their answers lined up with everything I already knew. I let them out and ordered Hungary to bring me Iceland and Denmark.

"And Wales?" She asked.

"Did I _say_ Wales?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No sir. They'll be up in a minute."

•••

"I am Iceland."

"Denmark." The nation said lazily, playing with a piece of his hair.

I didn't even need to interview them. They already matched up perfectly. "You may go."

I smiled, knowing the next interview would be an interesting one, especially if my suspicions were true about 'Wales'.

* * *

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Next one will be posted in a few days at least. Please Review if you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's another chapter for everyone! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Miss Me by Andy Grammar**_

* * *

I smiled as Wales walked in next, loudly sitting in a chair. I turned to face the nation.

"Is your name really Wales?"

He looked around. "Yeah." He said, obviously in awe with my office.

I leaned closer towards the nation, getting his blue eyes off of my room and onto my green eyes. "No, you're not. I kidnapped Wales from Britain when he was very young. He is still in my custody."

The man before me paled considerably. Then his face perked up. "Dude, I don't know what you're talking about!"

I smiled. "You're what Britain wanted to tell us about. You're the amazing thing he was going to call and brag to me about."

He sighed and leaned back into his chair. I finally noticed his hair... And his eyes... And the way he looked when stressed... "Dude, could you not tell anyone?"

"You're another America."

He smiled proudly. He jumped up and slammed his hands onto my table. "The United States of America is right, sucker! Not some stupid territory of England! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, throwing his head back.

I smiled and sat back. "Another America... I can't believe it... And you're so much different than the America I know..."

America sat also. He smiled. "You're different than the Spain I know, too. Y'all look the exact same, but that's about the only similarity."

This sparked my interest. "Oh? Describe him to me, then."

He put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm... Well, for staters, his two best friends are France and Prussia, I think they've been friends since the pirate days. Um... He's never really been any good at economics. When he was taking care of Romano, he spent all of his money on him instead of anything else."

This did not sound like me, indeed. The France I knew was obnoxious and rude, and I only knew Prussia from none-too-flattering rumors. Both were people I didn't intend on liking anytime soon.

"Um... Oh! Right, he was neutral during the second, and most recent, World War-"

"Most recent World War?" We'd had many more than that. What was wrong with the Dictatorships from where he came from?

"Oh yeah, I tried to practice isolationism and all that, but Russia, China, England and France needed a hero, or they were going to lose to Germany, Japan and Italy." He laughed, like he was remembering a painful memory. "Yeah, I wish it was like that. No, I joined to get Japan back for bombing one of my military bases..."

I was supremely confused. That many Dictatorships were all fighting in the same war? "How many Dictatorships does your world have, exactly."

"None." He said easily, not even thinking about it. "No, wait, there _are_ countries that have control of territories and states, one of them being myself, but no country has control of another country."

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't have colonies?"

"Oh no, we do. Some people don't, though. I used to be one of England's colonies, back then my states, they didn't exist... It was just all one, big America: me. Then when I grew up, in a span of a few years, mind you, I saw that the old man was ruling me too hard, and I declared my independence. We even had a big war, for what country in their right mind would willingly give up one of their best colonies? I won, though, and I became the United States of America. My new states appeared soon afterwards."

"What are your relations with Canada?" I asked, suddenly _very_ interested in this other world.

"Oh, dude, Canada is my big brother. I heard about this place's Canada, and they're _totally_ different. The Canada I know is timid and shy, and he usually gets overshadowed by me... Sometimes, even I can't see him, and it makes me feel really bad. He carries around this stuffed polar bear that can talk, and he usually wears things that his boyfriend, France, got him..." America sighed and looked at the ceiling, "I miss him and Mexico and my states so much... England, too..."

"England? I would think that you hated him. He did rule over you, did he not?"

"Dude, that's like, the past. We got over it, now we're going steady... Actually, now that I think about it, I don't miss Mexico."

"Why not? Is he not your friend?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Mexico can be such a dick sometimes. He always is so cocky, and he's hated me ever since I helped one of my states during the Texan Revolution... But, I don't know, I just feel that if he were here, he'd be doing a better job than I am..."

•••

I sighed. No one was finding anything on America. England had contacted him a couple days ago, but what he said was vague and downright annoying. Why would we _not_ come looking for him? Sometimes, he could be such a cocky bastard.

"Mexico, anything?"

"No, and this is quite annoying. Just get England to put a tracking spell on him." I said irritably.

"England is contacting him again, if you-" I didn't hear the last part, because I had sprung up from my chair and walked to the door, ignoring Belize trying to get my attention again. I opened it to find that England was, in fact, contacting America. I sat down next to Canada and France.

"Ah, _Mexique_, ready for what your brother will say this time?"

I ignored the Frenchman. Canada smiled. "It's okay Mexico, I understand."

"America, America? Can you hear me?" England asked into open air. I hadn't really listened when England had explained the spell to me, but what I understood was that America could only hear England, and that all of us could hear America in our minds.

_Dude, England, not a good time. Talking to a major Dictatorship, here!_

_Who is are you talking to? I don't see an England._ Said a Spanish voice I recognized as my father.

"Spain? Is that Spain?" I asked. England hushed me.

_Dude, Spain, can you not here him?_

_No. Are you going insane? Tell me more about your Mexico, already._ I raised an eyebrow. 'Your'?

_Dude, England, hold for a sec, okay_

"Fine, America."

_Sweet. Well, okay, where to start?_ I would kill him if he said anything bad about me to Spain. _Technically, he is my brother, though he's younger than Canada and I. He's different than your Mexico, he isn't chill and relaxed. But, he's still pretty cool. We trade a lot, and he's not that bad of a guy. I still don't like him, though, because he doesn't like me._

Where did he get _that_ idea? Just because he was annoying didn't mean I didn't like him!

_Ah, I see... This Mexico sounds... Interesting... Tell me more about... Ah, how about Greece?_

Why Greece? _Well, he's like your Mexico. He's totally chill and always sleeps. And he's obsessed with cats; why, I wouldn't know. And-_

"America, I need to talk about you." England said, breaking the sentence of America's in half. "Alone, if you would."

_Dude, England, wait... Let me... Sorry, Spain, I was talking to England._ Pause. _Dude, England, can you hear me?_

"Yes. What did you do?"

_"I'm thinking to you. What I gotta say can't be heard by Spain."_

_You can say it out loud, I know you're going to kill me._ Spain said nonchalantly.

_Ah... Ya knew? What gave me away?_

_Lots of things. Let us continue our conversation tomorrow, under the premiss that I need more time to interrogate you._

_Dude, I don't know. How do I know that you're not going to tell everyone? Killing you would be easier._

What the hell? _Ah, good point. How about this: I promise not to tell anyone if you promise not to kill me until I have heard my full of your world. Deal?_

_Dude, totally a deal. I'll should be getting going, then._

There was a long pause that everyone didn't speak during out of shock.

_Ok England, we're good. What did you want?_

"Do you know where you are yet? Other than another universe, obviously."

_Well, I'm at Spain's place. England, I have so much to explain to you, it's not even funny, dude. I-__

_Wales! Why aren't you with Mr. Spain? _Was that a female voice? It sounded vaguely familiar...

_Oh, uh, Hungary! He let me go early... He send we'll continue tomorrow!_ Even I couldn't hear the lie in America's voice. Curse him for lying so well.

_Ah. Go back to the bunks._

America made a sigh of relief. _England... Can you send someone here?_

"What?!" He said, thrown completely off guard by the question.

_Use your tracking spell and instead of stopping there, use more magic to link someone to the spell and send them to _me_. Make sense?_

My mouth hung open. That actually made sense... As far as magic went, anyway. England was just as shocked as I was. "H-how did you...?"

_Been thinking about it since ya last talked to me. Denmark has thought I've been wasting my time daydreaming, but I've been formulating._

"Huh...?"

_Of course, we're going to have to think of a country they could be... Maybe they could be- no, that wouldn't work...__

America made a noise like he had just fallen onto a bed, which he probably had.

_America, how did Spain go?_ The voice of Denmark asked.

_Freaking epic, dude. Where's Iceland?_ Why Iceland? What the hell was going on over there?

_Went to go get something from Algeria. Didn't really listen. You gotta plan for taking down Spain?_

_Nah._

_Think of one. I'll be back, I gotta make plans for actually getting you close enough to Spain to kill him._

America sighed after another pause. _Sorry England, it's been busy for me lately._

"I've noticed your not in chains anymore. Have you been moved to that Spain's house for a certain reason?"

_Right, I never told you. I kinda killed this world's England out of rage, so now we're crashing with the Dictatorship of Spain's._

The Dictatorship? "The _Dictatorship_ of Spain, you said?" England asked.

_Oh yeah, I haven't explained that yet, have I? Well, let's start at the beginning..._

•••

"What are you saying?" I growled at Mexico, who looked smug across the screen. I was back home, thankfully, and I had already broken down Prussia into a pile of albino submission.

"I'm _saying_ that whatever Britain was trying to tell us has something to do with whatever killed Britain." I shrugged.

"Whatever you say." I hung up. I hated that pile of slime, sometimes.

•••

I was going to recall Canada to make him mad, but Spain called me before I could try. I answered it.

"Mexico, I have big news."

"Do you now, Spain? What is it?" I said, leaning back into my chair.

"I know who killed Britain. We must act now."

This got my attention.

•••

England 'hung up' seconds after I explained. I told him to call me back later, but I doubt he heard me. I heard shouts outside my door, so I rolled up out of bed and opened the door. What I saw did not please me.

Denmark was swinging his axe, knocking out attacking soldiers, but one snuck up behind him and hit him with a blunt object, which caused his eyes to roll up to the sky and his body to slump to the floor.

Iceland had already been tackled and was on the floor, his hands bound by handcuffs. When I opened the door, five different guns pointed at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Not what I expect to see when I need to piss."

"Shut up, traitor! You are under arrest for the murder of the Dictatorship of Europe, The Colonies of America, and Russia!" Yelled a man I recognized as Libya. I raised my eyebrow higher into the air.

"Who?" I asked, faking innocence.

"Just come quietly and we won't harm you." Said a man that, on closer inspection, was Portugal.

I shrugged. "Fine, whatever dudes. Let them go, though." I gestured to Iceland and Denmark. "They're innocent."

"They helped you." One person said. I didn't recognize them.

"No, they got transferred with me. Total difference."

The guards saw that I had a point, and started to undo the countries' bonds. Portugal approached me cautiously, obviously aware of my strength. I held out my hands.

"As long as my friends will be fine, I don't care what happens to me."

Portugal made a grunting noise and cuffed me. As I expected, he didn't trust me, so he hit me atop of the head with his gun. I dutifully fell and pretended to be out cold, though I really wasn't. My head was just throbbing, was all.

"Okay, they're untied. Let's go and give them to the Dictatorships." Said Libya, obviously relieved.

I was dragged out of the room. I hit a wall, on the same spot as the gun hit me, go figure, and I decided that instead of fighting it, I would become unconscious. My body immediately complied.

* * *

_**Okay guys, some bad news: I'm putting this story, as well as The Hitwoman, on a short hiatus. I'm going off to a two-week summer camp (though it's really only eleven days) tomorrow and I'll be out of internet access. I'll probably write some, so expect chapters on the Fourth of July or the day after. Sorry guys! **_

_**Also, I'm thinking of posting a one-shot and some more stories soon. I might post some tomorrow, so keep an eye out for them!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Mexique: Mexico (French)**_

_**Review and/or PM me if you have any questions! I'm leaving for camp on the twenty-third, so if you send one after then, I'll get to it on the Fourth. Thanks for all of your support! **_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, readers! I'm baaaack! Sorry, kinda got caught up in reading some really awesome fanfics :). It can happen to the best of us, and me, so don't be mad at me, mmkay? (*Shields face*)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**_

_**Warning: violence and language**_

_**Song of the Chapter: uh... How about 'Blaze of Glory' by Bon Jovi**_

* * *

I woke to bright lights shining on me. I opened my eyes. I was laying on a cold, hard floor. My ankles and wrists were held to the floor by a harder material than iron - did they really do that for _me_? I felt special - and there was a light shining right in my face.

"The great 'Wales' awakens." Said a voice I recognized immediately as my Asian friend.

I smiled mischievously, knowing immediately it wasn't the Japan I knew and loved. "If only you were my Japan, dude. But you're of this world..." I chuckled.

"Quiet. We are here to punish you for bringing down a Dictatorship. We need to uphold the law, even if the one who broke it isn't of this world." Said a voice I recognized as Greece's. He sounded serious for once. Go figure.

"Papa, don't be so hard on him! He's kind of cute, actually! Can I keep him~?" Said a voice of a girl. Was that Seychelles? Couldn't be. She totally wasn't a Dictatorship. Right...?

"No." Greece said firmly. Seychelles made a noise of complaint. I realized it indeed, _was_, the timid nation.

"Enough. I say we torture him for information." I raised my eyebrows, not expecting to here this world's version of my brother seem so happy about torturing someone. At this point, I guess I shouldn't be surprised with the differences.

"I agree with him, for once. I want to see his proud face in agony and terror." Said Mexico. He wasn't that different from my Mexico. I smirked inwardly when I thought of what Mexico would think if I ever said that to his face. Definitely on my bucket list.

"I agree. I want to know more about their world." Said Spain. I knew he would betray me, but whatever. It was so worth it. I shrugged, thinking that I might as well get on with it.

"Oh, can I say something before we start?" I asked, raising my hand. I had broken the bonds while they were bickering.

"Yes." Said Canada, his voice didn't betray shock of my ability to break the iron. Expecting it, was he?

"If you want to know more about my world, then I can show you as much as you want."

_Now, England._

I grunted. The Dictatorships watched as I rose. My chest glowed a green color, and suddenly a funnel appeared from it. We all stared at it for a couple seconds. I grunted again, almost doubling over. I then watched as England, Canada, Mexico, Russia, France, Japan, China (why was he there?), Germany, his annoying brother, the Italy brothers, Spain, and Delaware immerged from the funnel. I gasped as the funnel was sucked back into my stomach, and I collapsed.

Luckily, England was there to catch me from falling. I smiled up at him. "England!" I said weakly.

He stood me up straight, and before I could speak, he stood on his tiptoes and kissed me passionately. I was aware of the room staring at us, but I didn't care; I had missed these lips, and I immediately kissed back. I cupped my lover's face, my other arm wrapping around his back and pulling him closer to me.

Finally, we pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. I smiled down at him. "I missed you, England."

"America... You git..." He said, obviously about to cry. I laughed lightly and gave him one of my bear hugs.

I turned to everyone else that had come. Russia smiled childishly. "Comrade America, we have come, _da_?"

I smiled at my long time friend and enemy. "Dude, thanks for coming. I'd like to introduce y'all to some people."

I turned to where I heard the voices from earlier. As I expected, there were six white chairs all in a row. I looked at them all, then I remembered each of them by name, as Denmark had had me memorize each and every one of their faces and their names.

I walked up to the end and put a hand on Canada's head. He seemed pissed, but I ignored him.

"This is the Dictatorship of North America and Oceania." Canada glared up at me and I smirked down at him. Let him try to hurt me.

I moved on to Mexico. I pointed at him. "This is the Dictatorship of Mexico, Latin America, and South America."

I moved onto Spain. I smiled cheerily down at him and he refused to look up at me. "This is the Dictatorship of Southern Europe and Northern Africa."

I moved onto Seychelles and I smiled down at her. She winked at me; I raised an eyebrow and looked up to my friends. "This is the Dictatorship of Africa."

I moved to the grumpy man, that in my world would be either stroking a cat or sleeping, and patted his head, he swatted away my hand. "This is the Dictatorship of Greece and the Middle East."

I moved to the last person, who was as emotionless as my Asian friend. "This is the Dictatorship of Asia." He looked unamused as I smiled at him.

I walked back over to my friends. "Anyone want to introduce themselves to these _nice_ people?"

England smirked at my display. "England."

Russia continued to smile. "I'm Russia, _da_?"

"Ohonhonhon~! I am France!" The Frenchman said flirtatiously. I punched him playfully.

"I'm the awesome Prussia!" Prussia said confidently.

"Lovi, introduce yourself!" Spain said, kissing his lover. I raised my eyebrows with a smile.

"You first." Lovino said grumpily.

"Ve~ My name is Feliciano Vargas! I'm North Italy! My brother is Romano Vargas and he's South Italy, and his boyfriend is Spain~!" He said quickly, smiling with his closed eyes. The two lovers shrugged at their introduction.

Germany grunted. "Ja, and I'm Germany."

"Kon'nichiwa. I am Japan." My friend said respectfully, bowing, even though he must have known that they were the enemy.

"I am China-aru." Said the Asian nation with the unusually long sleeves.

"Mexico." Mexico said, glaring at me. I held up my hands as if in defense. He hotly turned away from me. I smiled.

"Um... I'm Canada..." My brother said.

There was a pause. "Delaware." He looked up after I had said his name.

I walked over to my oldest state, who had been silent the whole time. Everyone watched me as I hugged him. I then broke the hug and I held him at arms length. I took a breath to speak, but he cut me off.

"Everyone is fine, Dad. Hawaii and Alaska want to join the Union and are waiting for you to get back to do so. Georgia and Florida have been in tears, Virginia has been yelling at them to shut up, and Montana hasn't gotten over her fear yet." I smiled, knowing full well that with that short description my states were fine as could be.

I hugged him again. "Thank you, Delaware."

The room was silent. England approached Delaware and I as I pulled away from our hug.

"So you weren't kidding when you told me about another world..." He said guiltily, as if he had expected me to be wrong.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a whip wrapped around my throat. At first, it didn't hurt and England just stared at it in horror. I went cross-eyed trying to glimpse it. Then whoever was manning it pulled it tighter and I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees, the room spinning quickly. They pulled me to the floor and I could feel myself being dragged across the room.

"America! Get up and break it!"

Now, see, I would have... if I could have. But my mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone: air.

A low, cruel voice chuckled from behind me. "Tisk tisk, _America_, we aren't done with you quite yet." said the voice of Canada.

I attempted to glare at him, but the whip just tightened more. I stopped glaring at him. A shape loomed over me. I looked up to see Russia, a dark aura surrounding him. He was holding his pipe and muttering his signature 'kolkolkol'. I flinched, despite him probably trying to help me.

"You will let Comrade America go, _da_?" He said, his smile looking deadly through his aura. I resisted the urge to flinch again.

"Why should I? You are under _my _control Russia, and your friend is now, also." Canada said. I give him credit for not sounding scared of Russia. This guy was either brave or stupid.

"No, I am not. I am a free nation. Your world's Russia might be under your control, but not me. Now-" he raised his pipe and something like lust glinted in his eyes, "-let Comrade go, _da_?"

"I'm here, too. I won't allow America to go so easily." Spain said from behind Canada.

However, the Spain from my world approached with his axe - did he have that before? - smiling all the way. When he reached us, however, he sensed the situation and stopped smiling.

"Sorry, but America is _mi amigo_, and I won't let him get captured or tortured ever again." He said, his eyes glinting with rage. I hadn't seen _this_ side of Spain since forever.

"_Hai_. I will also not allow America-san to be treated poorly." My friend said from behind Russia. Somehow I knew he had his katana out and ready to be used.

Delaware had kneeled over me and was slowly, but surely, loosening the whip around my neck as countries from around my world stood up for me. I smiled up gratefully at Delaware, who smiled back in a rare display of emotion.

I stood up once the whip had been snapped in two. "I also won't allow my friends to get hurt by you tyrants. I will bring all of you down, here and now."

The room silenced, then someone chuckled. I turned to see this world's Britain standing in the doorway. I cursed him; he should have been dead a little longer than that. The Dictatorships, however, seemed surprised. Had they actually thought that he wouldn't come back?

"Now, now. Let's all calm down. I do have hostages, after all."

"Pfft. We'll save them after I kill you again and give freedom to the countries you rule." I said, smiling a cocky smile.

He smiled straight at me, and I knew that I had to expect the worst: this man knew my weakness.

Then the realization hit me like a freight train. I had left my friends behind... My eyes widened. "No-"

But just as I had predicted, this world's Russia walked in with two bodies over his shoulders: Denmark and Iceland. Two other countries I didn't recognize followed with guns pointed to both of their heads.

Our Russia laughed. "You think that killing your foot soldiers will help you any bit?"

Britain smiled. "You might want to look at your friend and tell me it won't help me."

Russia turned to see me, staring at my friends. Delaware started to shake my shoulder. I couldn't believe it; Denmark looked at me and shook his head: don't worry about us. But I couldn't take his advice.

I narrowed my eyes. I clenched my fists. The guns those soldiers were carrying weren't normal, they could shoot faster than I could get over there. That much I could see. What was I going to do?

England came up behind me. "America...?"

Britain stared at his other self. "You."

England stared at _his_ other self. "Why the bloody hell are you here, git?!"

* * *

_**Woah, cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but I had to! It was so tempting. So anyway, after I post this chapter and finish up The Hitwoman, I'm going to be posting the first chapter of a new fanfic I thought of: Kings, Queens, and Conspiracies. I already posted a prologue (more like a long summary), and I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out!**_

_**Anyways, this is about halfway over, I think. It's kind of hazy, but I want it to go on longer than the Hitwoman did (ten chapters). Once I post the last chapter for the Hitwoman, this, The New America, and KQC (see title above) will be the only stories I'll be working on. Oh, and the one on dA, but I've kind of not really been posting the chapters I've written on there... Whoops.**_

_**Hope you guys liked this one! Next chapter: Iggy meets with a person from his past that he has long since tried to forget. Will America be able to stop the bickering Englands? Tune in next time to find out!**_

_**That's all, folks!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	8. Invading Africa

_**Hey guys! Long time no update! Sorry :(. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: violence, slight cussing (Romano & England), and threats.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Apple!**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Brothers Under the Sun (from the movie Spirit) by Bryan Adams**_

* * *

I'm glad I wasn't the only one surprised by the exchange. The two Englands glared at each other, obviously fighting some fight that started a really long time ago.

"America, you didn't tell me it was _his_ world!" My boyfriend said, suddenly getting angry at me. I held my hands up in defense.

"I knew he was yours the first time I saw him. I should have killed him while I could." Said their England, looking extremely pissed with himself.

I wondered what had gone on between them. "Don't you _dare_ threaten my boyfriend in front of me again, you bloody git!" England yelled.

I saw what was coming before it happened. Just as Britain was about to shoot back a comeback, England lunged at him. I snapped out of my daze and tackled him. He struggled under me, and I easily held him to the floor.

"Stop it!" I yelled. The room stared at me, but I looked down at England. "You don't need to use violence, England. I don't want to hurt them as much as possible."

Romano snorted behind me. "So killing them isn't violent now?"

I turned my head in his direction. "I snap their neck. No pain at all."

His smirk disappeared and he shrugged. I looked down at England, who was now glaring over at Britain because he was unable to escape.

"Understand, England?" I asked.

"Let go of me you bloody wanker. Do you even realize the things he did to you were _torture_? And that he plans on doing it again?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Britain, who was glaring at me for some reason.

I sighed. "Yeah, I realized that. 'S not like I can do anything 'bout it, though. The past is the past, and the future is the future. The only thing you can change is the present."

He nodded, and I released him. We both stood up and brushed off our clothing.

Britain rolled his eyes at our display. "Now that that is out of the way, I propose a wager."

"Vut terms?" Germany asked.

"You release us, we release you. You blokes can go back to your own world in peace, and we can continue on in ours as if nothing happened. Deal?"

"No fucking way." I growled, suddenly thinking of my other self, no doubt helpless in Canada's basement or something along those lines. "The hero never runs away when people need to be saved."

"_Da_, and we will stand behind Comrade. You torture him, we torture you, _da_?" I felt touched by my frenemy's words.

"_Sí_, I agree."

Britain growled in annoyance. "You take a perfectly good display of my pity and grind it into a million pieces. You will pay for that."

"Bring it. We may be outnumbered, but I have a feeling we could win." I looked over to England. "Right, England?"

"Definitely, as I could summon more countries from our world through you whenever I wanted." He said confidentaly.

Britain growled again. "Fine, then I will show another display of pity. I give you a week. In one week, if you are not gone from our world, then we will attack. Agreed?"

I looked behind me. Finding no objections, I turned and smirked. "Deal."

The Dictatorships left. I had a feeling that that was the first time they did something like that. I turned to everyone. "Okay, so we need to go a couple places before our week is up."

"Oh? Where would that be, America-san?" Japan asked.

"Seychelles' place first. We need to collect some of my states." I looked over to Delaware and smiled. "Including a second you."

* * *

I was upset with Papa Greece. I couldn't believe he wouldn't let me have America to myself. He was so cute, I just wanted a couple hours with him!

I grumbled to myself as Madagascar drove me home. He looked over at me. "You okay, Madame?"

"No. Papa wouldn't let me keep America." I grumbled, looking out of our car's window.

"Cheer up, Madame. You might get some inclusion in his torture. You can always play with your new countries, if you want." He suggested.

I brightened up immediately. "You're right, thanks Madagascar!"

We got home, and everyone flinched as I got out of the car. I walked up to Sudan, who flinched when I smiled at him. "Hi Sudan! Can you get Delaware and New York for me, please?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" He said, hurrying off.

"Bring them to the parlor!" I called after him. With that, I skipped over to the parlor.

I sat down, and seconds after I did, two colonies entered the room. One had blonde hair that stuck up in the front, and one had a black mop of hair that hung in his face. They both sat down in front of me.

"How did it go, Seychelles?" The one with the black mop asked. Delaware.

"Pretty well. America was as cute as ever. No, not your America. Uh... There was a green funnel that came out of his stomach and a whole bunch of people came out of it. One was you, Delaware. Though he was taller and more mature."

Delaware frowned and New York laughed. They were both about ten years old in human years. "She got you there, dude! Hahahaha!"

"How was here?" I asked, attempting to keep a straight face while the young colony cracked up in front of me.

Delaware shrugged. "Boring as ever. I wish something interesting would happen."

As if on cue, an arm wrapped around my throat and I was lifted off of the ground. My two colonies looked horrified as I was lifted a good foot off of the ground.

"You two are American colonies, _da_?" My captor asked. They both nodded, too stunned to move.

"_Америке! Сюда! Еще два! _(America! Here! Two more!)" He yelled, his thickly accented voice booming.

New York smirked. "America, of all people, is here? Ha, I bet he's..." The words died on his lips as the hot America burst into the room. His jacket was missing, and his shirt looked like it was about to fall off of his body because of all of the bullet holes in it. Hot.

"Dude, Russia! What part of peace mission did you not understand?!" He yelled. He ran his hand through his already-messy hair. The stubborn cowlick continued to stick up.

"Comrade, it was only logical I snuck up on her. She is enemy, _da_?" My captor argued.

"Put her down, Russia. As long as she gives us the states willingly, there's no need to harm!" I was released, and I ran over to the two confused colonies.

"Are you two okay?" I asked, ignoring the bickering in Russian behind me.

"Who are they, Seychelles?" Delaware asked.

"Russia and America from the other world. I want you two to escape and warn Papa Greece, okay?"

They nodded. "But Seychelles, what about you?"

"I'll hold them o-"

"Dad, we found Georgia, Carrie and Caro so far." Said a man with a mop of black hair atop his head, piercing green eyes, and wearing black jeans and a tight black T-shirt.

Then he saw me with the boys. "Dad."

America looked over at the man, then looked at us. I hugged the two colonies protectively. "Dude, Delaware, bad timing. We got it covered here."

"Really, Dad? They were planning on escaping before I entered." He shot back, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Seychelles...?" Delaware asked from under me. I shushed him, but it was too late. America was alerted to his presence.

"Give them up and no harm will come to you." He said harshly.

"No."

"We want your thirteen colonies. Nothing more, nothing less, _da_?" Russia said. America pushed him out of the room. I picked up my colonies and walked as far away as I could from the pair.

* * *

I was looking at myself from Seychelles' arms. He was older, but it was no doubt me. The other man... it was surprising. It was definitely the America I had come to know and hate. But... he had glasses, muscles, and confidence. The America I knew had... not that.

The tall white-haired man left the room, leaving us alone. I climbed higher so I could see the approaching men better.

"Who are you?" I said, looking at the supposed 'America'.

He looked down at me, and his angry eyes softened. He smiled softly. "I'm the United States of America. I'm not the America you know, but we are somewhat the same person."

"Who is he?" I asked, pointing to the door. The door closed quickly again, and this America growled. Seychelles attempted to shush me.

"Don't pay attention to him. His name's Russia, and he's another country." He turned to Seychelles. "Come on, Seychelles, we'll leave right after we have my thirteen kids."

"They're not your's, Dad, _we're _your's." The other me said, placing a finger on the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever. The point is, if you don't give 'em to us, then we'll take 'em by force."

New York popped his head out from under Seychelles' hand. "We wanna stay here with Miss Seychelles! She's a lot nicer than you bastards!" He stuck his tongue out at America.

America laughed loudly, so loudly that his laughter actually boomed. "Ah, ahaha! Yeah, you're definitely my little Yorkie!"

"Don't call me that!" New York yelled.

Delaware approached us. Seychelles backed away. "Stay away. Leave my colonies alone!"

"We only want these thirteen colonies, is that so much to ask?" He said, his eyes not moving from her face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yes! They're like my children!"

Suddenly, the other me was all in Seychelles' face. "They weren't your's to begin with. They are and always will be America's."

He brought his hand up, and America was next to him in an instant, holding the hand. "Stop it, Delaware. Try acting like the oldest state, would'ja?"

He shook his head, then stepped back. "Yeah, sorry. My anger got the better of me again."

"No problem, bud-"

"Get out. Now." Seychelles growled. "If you don't, I'll call Papa."

"Pretty sure the countries you're in control of have already done that, correct? Empty threats won't work here, so stop the shit."

"Just get out! Leave us alone! What did we ever do to you?!"

His eyes flared an angry shade of blue, and Seychelles was suddenly up off of the ground, in the man's fist. Delaware grabbed both of us, and ran to the door. "Russia! Come get these kids! They can't be in here now!"

"I know. I've been listening, _da_?" The white-haired man - Russia, I corrected myself - came in and took a trashing New York and I. "Try to get America to stop himself, _da_? We promised no casualties."

He nodded, and before the door closed, I saw an angry American holding back a fist of anger against a scared Seychellian.

The door closed, and we were closed of from the exchange.

* * *

"America, put her down, we need to leave."

"You want to know what you ever did to me? You tortured me, you tortured one of _my_ states, and you take my friends as hostages. On top of that, you have the audacity to try and torture me again! In front of my friends, no less!"

"DAD! Let her go, right fucking now!" The older Delaware screamed.

America dropped me. I coughed once I had landed. He growled. "We'll be taking our leave, now. Think long and hard about what you could've done to stop an angry American man from taking his children back."

"Not your's..." Delaware muttered under his breath. The door closed behind the two, and I heard a click, signaling that I was stuck in here for quite some time.

I decided to contact Papa.

"Papa?" I asked into the clipboard.

He looked up from his papers. "Yes, Seychelles?"

"Papa, there are people here who are stealing my colonies!"

"I know, Seychelles. I sent Turkey about half an hour ago. Hopefully he'll get there before they take off."

"But Papa!"

"Seychelles, I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do. For now, could you be patient?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Thank you."

* * *

I would get this America for hurting Seychelles like this. He would be the first person that I throw into my pits.

* * *

_**So what's up, guys? I haven't posted on this story in a while, and I'm probably not again for a while, or any other story for that matter. I start all-day marching band camp on the 29th. I will absolutely no time to do anything but march, eat, and sleep. I might post another chapter this weekend, but it isn't guaranteed. **_

_**Summary for Chapter 9: Turkey arrives, and America starts to get worried. Will they make it out of Africa alive? And if they do, where will the group go next?**_

_**How'd everyone like it? Reviews are welcomed, but not required! Thanks for reading!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	9. A Plane Ride

_**Here's a chapter for The Dictatorships! The ninth chapter. Guys, I can't even believe this. Almost my tenth chapter for this story! And trust me, this story will definitely be longer than the Hitwoman! Though, technically that story isn't over XD. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**_

_**Warnings: minor cussing and ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Mm... How about Love Walks In by Pink Floyd**_

* * *

"How many did you say we had, Delaware?" I asked.

"Five now. New York, Delaware, Georgia, and the Carolina twins."

My face brightened. "You know, Delaware..."

"What is it, Dad?" Delaware glanced back at me. He was leading me through Seychelles' house.

"Well... Ya know how you're here, and this world's Delaware was fascinated by you?"

Delaware stopped for a moment, then continued on. "Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Why not bring the whole thirteen here!" I said, completely ignoring his groan. "It would be great! Plus, they'd trust us more if older versions of themselves were on our side!"

Delaware stopped at a door. Spain and Prussia were standing guard, and they let us in. "We'll talk about it with England, okay? Remember, the New England states minus Jersey hate him. Including me, but I hide it very well."

"Right." We walked into the room. There were couches all over the room, so it was obviously some sort of break room. On one of the couches, five of my original thirteen sat talking softly to each other. I walked up and knelt in front of them.

"Hey guys. Remember me?" I asked. I would try to act like the America from this world. I missed my bomber jacket... Fuck Delaware for saying it would be damaged in battle! It was my bread and butter!

"You're not the America we hate, are you?" Mini-South Carolina asked. He had soft, chocolate brown hair that was cut short, and his green-blue eyes looked at me with curiosity.

I smiled softly. "No, I would hope not... though why you hate the other America, I would like to know."

South's sister, Carrie, crossed her arms. She looked exactly like her brother, minus the fact that her hair was longer and her eyes were a shade lighter. "Because he's weak."

"Don't forget spineless." Caro added.

"And he doesn't do anything to protect us." York added, glaring at me as if it were my fault.

Delaware nodded. "We've had to fend for ourselves for centuries, so resentment against him built up over time."

"He's not that bad! Yes, he abandoned us, but all the while he was hoping to come back and help us!" Georgia said. Her orange hair was tied back in a ponytail.

I smiled. "I see. Well, thankfully, I am not him. I am still America, however."

"How can there be two of you?" Caro asked skeptically.

Delaware tapped my shoulder. "Dad, England needs to talk to you." The three states that hadn't already seen Delaware stared at him.

"Tell him later. I need to talk to my colonies." I said, looking up at him. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I can do that. They don't believe you, right?" I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Exactly. Go talk to your boyfriend, I'll stay here and explain things."

"Fine. Tell them how I would." I said, standing up. I held my hand out. He rolled his eyes, and pointed to a shelf where my bomber jacket was folded. I ran over to it, leaving the colonies to my state.

I slipped it on, immediately feeling the comfort of it. If only I had brought my jacket with all of my guns and weapons in it... I shrugged. I could always get some here.

I walked over to Arthur, who was talking to Ludwig about battle plans. He saw me coming, told something to Germany, and turned to me. He kissed my cheek. "How are you doing, love?"

I smiled. "Pretty good. I feel a lot better now that I have this baby on." I took the zipper part of my jacket with my hands and pulled it out, for good measure. "How about you?"

"Well... We can't find the other eight colonies. We haven't checked the two bottom floors that are beneath the Earth, but we're starting to get worried."

I shrugged. "We'll find 'em. I suppose that someone from Greece's place is comin' here as fast as he can, though, so we might want to hurry."

England nodded. Then he crossed his arms. "So Delaware came up and told me something interesting."

"Oh?" I asked, confused. What had he told him?

"What's this about bringing the other twelve original states here?" He asked, slightly glaring at me.

I shrugged, the rubbed the back of my neck. "I kinda wanted 'em here to help these thirteen trust us more, y'know? But if you think that it isn't a good idea, then that's cool."

England sighed. Delaware tapped my shoulder again. "They want to talk to you again, Dad."

"'Kay. Artie, would'ja at least think about it, all the pros and cons?" I pleaded.

He frowned, but nodded. "I suppose I could at lea-"

I enveloped him in a bear hug, my jacket swallowing his shoulders. "Thanks, Iggy!" I pulled him back and kissed his lips softly. "I gotta go talk, but thanks for at least considerin'!" I ran back over to the group of colonies, who were staring at my display in awe.

"Wow, Britain likes you?" Carrie asked, watching me as I pulled a couch over in front of them.

"And you're strong?" Georgia asked, astonished.

I sat down, then shrugged. "I've always had this kind of strength, don't know why, though. And yeah, Iggy and I are dating, though his name is England, not Britain."

I smiled as the colonies digested this. York spoke up first. "So is your country strong?"

I smiled widely. The rest of the room groaned, minus Delaware, who face-palmed. "Of course, dude! I'm the United States of America, only superpower in the world! I'm also the hero of the world, so why wouldn't I be strong?"

"Become one with Mother Russia, _da?_" Russia said from across the room. He was guarding another door.

"No way, commie!" I said, laughing. The colonies looked on with interest.

"America, dude, you're not as awesome as zhe awesome Prussia!" Prussia yelled from the door we came in.

I laughed loudly. "You wish, man! I'm totally awesome-er than you! Hahahaha!"

"America, stop being a git!" England yelled.

"But I though you liked it..." I said, pouting a little for dramatic affect.

England spluttered. Delaware smiled as England tried to regain his composer. "Dad, must you torture everyone?"

"Sorry, dudes! The hero shouldn't be slacking off at a time like this!" The room groaned again, but when I turned back to the colonies, they resumed what they were doing.

"So... You're the United _States _of America?" Delaware asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I won my independence from Britain, and became the USA. I'm aware that the America here is still the United Colonies of America."

They nodded. "Yeah. I wish our America was as brave as you." Carrie said wistfully.

I opened my mouth to respond, but someone barged into the room. I looked up to find Romano looking quite scared. He stepped aside to let France, China and Germany carry in the remaining eight colonies. Romano shut the door, then looked at me. I stood up.

"American bastard! There's a very mad Turkish man breaking the doors down!"

My eyes hardened. "I'll take him! Everyone else get to the jet! Don't forget my-"

"America's." Delaware chimed in.

"-colonies! Now! Move it!" Everyone scrambled around, some taking a colony in their arms, some locking the doors, some getting others' weapons.

Carrie looked up at me. "Promise me you won't die, Mr. America?"

"I promise." And with that, she was whisked away by Delaware. England pressed his gun into my hands soon after.

"Make sure to come back to us, wanker."

I kissed him on the forehead. "Promise." And with that, England ran out of the back entrance, leaving me alone to finish this off.

I opened the door. I could hear angry footsteps coming down a distant hallway. I started to quietly run towards them, bringing the attention away from the jet out back.

"America! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Turkey yelled mockingly. I stopped at the corner of the hallway. I could see him walking away from me. I jumped out of my spot and shot his leg.

He yelled, then turned to face me. His eyes were glazed over in anger. I noticed he didn't have his mask. "Dammit! Why can't you just come quietly?"

He brought out two swords that looked alot like the ones they used in the Aladdin movie. I cocked my gun, then started to aim it.

"I have my reasons. Now, would you like to walk away, or die instantly?" I asked.

He growled, then charged at me. For a second, my sense of justice stopped me from pulling the trigger. Then, I though of how this guy must be with Greece, and I pulled it. Straight through his heart.

He crumpled. I knew he was dead, because he didn't move, nothing did. I swiftly ran over to him, grabbed his belt that held his sheathes, grabbed his swords, than ran towards the back. Turkey could wake up anytime, and by then we needed to be out of there.

I ran outside. The jet was silent, and I noticed a car was by it. There was a man battling Spain next to the jet, and by his brown hair, dark skin, and dark eyes, I would guess he was with Seychelles.

"Spain! Let's go before Turkey wakes up!" I yelled. The man battling Spain stopped and turned to me, giving Spain enough time to scoot around him and up the jet's ladder. I stopped, and the man pointed a sword at me.

"Give me back Madame Seychelles' colonies." He said darkly.

"No way, dude! Just move!" The gun England had given me was at my waist, so I just unsheathed a sword.

He growled. "I, Madame Seychelles' trusted advisor, will not stand by and let this happen!"

I snapped. "Dude! She's just using you to get what she wants! Now get the fuck out of the way so I can go and save your world!" He stared at me, but I was already running at him.

Before he could react, I kicked him in his stomach, then used him as a spring board to get to a high rung on the ladder. Someone started pulling the ladder into the jet. Before the man had even composed himself below, I was in the jet and the ladder was too far out of reach.

I ran to the cockpit. "Go, go! Turkey could wake up any minute!"

I heard switches flipping, and the planes engines started. We started to roll forward, and no sooner had we started to speed forward, I could see Turkey yelling at us from the house.

We took off, and I sank into a seat. The trip had left me exhausted, and it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. I barely felt someone slip their hand into mine. They started to make a circle with their thumb on the back of my hand.

"You okay, love?" England's voice asked, clearly worried at my state. At least I wasn't blood-soaked.

"Mm." I mumbled. My eyes had somehow slipped shut again, and I opened them - with great effort - and looked over at England. "Just a bit ti'ed."

He smiled softly. "Oh America, you work yourself ragged trying to be the bloody hero. Why can't you just live normally?"

I chuckled weakly. "'Cuz it wouln'nt be fun..."

I didn't feel it happen, but when I had forced my eyes open again, my head was in England's lap. He was absently running his hand through my hair.

"Sleep, love. I'll wake you when we arrive."

I didn't even have time to respond as my eyes slipped shut. This time, though, I didn't force them back open.

"Alfred? America?" I felt shaking on my shoulder. I mumbled something about more sleep and turned on my side. The shaking continued, as did the voice.

"Come on, love. This world's version of your colonies want to talk to you."

I mumbled again. They could wait, right? Sleep was so close...

I felt something heavy drop onto my stomach. My eyes flung open, and I let out a groan of pain. I closed my eyes and didn't bother to look at the thing on my chest.

"Mr. America? Did I wake you up?" The sweet voice of Carrie asked. Dammit, I had forgotten about how she used to wake me up!

I moaned. "Uh-huh... You are too similar to my Carrie for you're own good." I mumbled, picking up her body and sitting up after I'd opened my eyes.

She giggled. "I want you to meet all thirteen of us!"

I smiled. "Yes, I'd like that very much." Even though I'd know each one of them on sight.

She jumped down from my lap and grasped my hand. She started to drag me through the plane, and I could barely keep up with her skipping without tripping. She led me to the back of the plane, and I saw that in the back two booths of seats that twelve of my thirteen original states were staring up at me as I approached.

"I brought him guys!" Carrie said loudly. As if they needed to know that. Maryland, or Mary, looked me up and down.

She crossed her arms. "You're not America."

Carrie pouted. "Is too."

Delaware walked up behind me. "Dad, could you hurry up with your colonies? The pilots wanna know where to land."

The eight that had previously been skeptic stared at Delaware, then they all turned to the younger version.

Delaware sighed. "Carrie tried to tell you."

I smiled, gave a thumbs up to Delaware, then sat down on the floor. "So you guys wanna introduce yourselves? I'll introduce myself afterwards."

"But if you're America then you know who we are." Jersey shot back. It was strange, it was weird seeing him young and without a phone.

I laughed. "Good point, Jersey! I guess I should introduce myself then, huh?"

"Duh." Vermont said, huffing.

I smiled. "Well then, colonies of The United Colonies of America, I formally introduce myself as the United States of America."

"States?" New Hampshire spoke up softly.

"States. Once I fought for my independence and won, I became the USA, and my thirteen colonies became states."

"Why did you break away?" Virginia asked, glaring at me. Same old Virginia...

"Well, after a big war against France and some native indians in my land, The British Empire and it's colonies were in debt to a lot of people and they needed money. So, they decided that to get that money, they would tax the American colonies. Well, the colonies fought back because we though it was unfair that they could tax us when we didn't have a chance in the Parliament. So-"

"Excuse me, Mr. America." Caro raised his hand. "What's a Parliament?"

"It's basically a bunch of people who are voted into office and decide on laws to pass. My Congress is kind of the same way, but Congress is better."

He nodded, and leaned back in, signaling that I could continue.

"Well, we called this 'no taxation without representation'. When they put a tax on tea, Mass though that we should dump British tea into the Boston channel, and that's exactly what we did. Nowadays, we call this event the Boston Tea Party. Anyway, the British got really mad, and decided to pass the Intolerable acts, which took away a whole bunch of rights from Massy and gave us more taxes to deal with."

"Finally we said that that was enough, and we wrote up a famous document that declared our independence from Great Britain. This document was called the Declaration of Independence, and it was sent to Parliament on the Fourth of July in 1776."

"The British, of course, were pissed. They sent troops over, and we fought back-"

"And would have lost if it were not for my awesomness! And France, too." Prussia said from a couple seats up. France confirmed this with a '_oui_'. I rolled my eyes.

"The Prussians and the French, plus the Dutch and the Spanish, helped us out a lot in the war. We eventually won, and now we celebrate the day of the Declaration of Independence being signed as America's birthday. My birthday."

The colonies stared at me in awe. I smiled softly. I could sense that Delaware was hovering over me. Georgia raised her hand. "Could you tell us more about you, Mr. America?"

"Maybe later. I've got to go talk to the pilots. But I promise to tell you about the war of 1812 next."

"What's that one about?"

"Canada and England teaming up on me to try and make me regret leaving England." The colonies smiled when I sent them a wink, and took Delaware's arm. I walked towards the cockpit.

"Dad, were you telling them about the Revolution?"

I nodded. "I think they want to know how to start one themselves.

"Is it really a good idea to do that?" He asked.

I smiled in front of the cockpit. I turned to him. "Delaware, what we're doing right now is a big revolution. Their revolution might not be the exact same, but they're still going to have one. And that's where we're going soon."

"To America?" Delaware asked.

"Nope! To Canada to _get_ America. Before that, though, I need to pick up a few friends..."

* * *

_**Hoho, what is this? America has a plan? PurpleLuna98 is leaving you with another cliffhanger? Hoho!**_

_**Yeah, sorry guys! By the way, these are my OCs for the states. I will eventually post the rep sheets on dA, but obviously not in the next five days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Reviews are welcomed, but not required!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	10. Russian Betrayal

_**Hey guys, back with another chapter! Go ahead and read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, some very awesome pairings would be more than just pairings.**_

**_Warnings: _lots_ of cussing, rough handling of countries, torture, betrayal_**

_**Song of the Chapter: People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Russian Betrayal_

* * *

"British Isles? You _want_ to go there-aru?" China asked.

"We need Denmark and Iceland on our side!" I countered.

"Then get England to poof them up, _da?_" Russia said from the pilot seat.

"No, that wouldn't work! They don't know this world like my friends do."

"Get someone else-aru." China said.

"No! It has to be them!"

"Become one with Mother Russia, and all things will be solved, _da?_"

"That is so completely random! And no fucking way!"

"Kolkolkol..."

"Pay your taxes, America, and I might have considered this-aru."

"How is that even relevant?!"

"Stop fighting, all of you." Spain said from behind me. All three countries turned to Spain in surprise. "I agree with America. It might be risky, but I think we should go with his judgement, as he has been in this world for much longer than we have."

I looked at Spain, surprised. "Wow, thanks man."

"_No problemo, mi amigo!_ I really just want to teach my other self that ruling over people like that isn't right."

I smiled. "That's the spirit, dude!"

* * *

"Okay, England, Russia, you know the plan?"

"_Da_, this will be fun!"

"Why are we the bait again?" England asked, not comfortable with the chains constricting his body.

I smiled. These chains couldn't hold me, and Britian would know that, but I would be 'knocked out', so it will look more realistic.

"Because Britain will probably want to get information out of you. Plus, if you do things right, we'll need you to act like Britain."

England sighed. "Fine. But love, please try not to overdo everything again."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just come here." I kissed his lips, and then Delaware pulled us apart and put a gag in England's mouth.

"Now remember your acting, everyone. Russia, just be normal."

He picked England up first in his left hand, and held him by his stomach so he was hanging by Russia's side. He picked me up, and literally flung me over his shoulder. I punched him, and I could imagine him smiling sweetly.

"Let's remember out acting now, America, _da?_"

I rolled my eyes, but let my body go limp. Russia chuckled. "Let the party begin, _da?_"

* * *

Russia quickly walked us away from the plane, then started to slow his pace until he was at a leisurely stroll. Just in case someone was nearby, I had to stay limp at all times, which was becoming increasingly difficult. England was making some kind of muffled noise through his gag, and Russia was whistling happily. It was if it was actually happening.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Someone yelled. I felt something cold press into my neck and it took all of my willpower to stay still.

"I am Russia, _da?_ I have brought England and America as a peace offering." He said happily. Damn, he was either a really good actor or he was really enjoying this. It didn't take long to figure out which one it was.

Down below me, England started to struggle more. I felt a cold hand lift my head up, and I kept my face limp as if I were still unconscious. They dropped my face and it rammed painfully into Russia's back. Ouch.

"So you are from the other world?" Someone asked. I recognized the accent as Latvia. Damn, he was grown here, wasn't he?

"_Da_." Russia confirmed.

"And you captured them for what purpose?" A gruff voice I didn't recognize asked. The accent was from somewhere near England, though... Dutch, maybe?

"I told you already. I wish to join your side, _da?_" Russia said happily.

There were whispers, some more scared than others, and then the gruff voice came back. "Fine. We'll lead you to Master Britain."

And we were off again. The gun was still pointed at my head, but I was supposed to still be unconscious, so I was.

"Will America wake up soon?" The gruff voice asked. I had narrowed it down to either Scotland or Netherlands.

"He should not, I knocked him out pretty good with my pipe, _da?_"

I heard some scuffling, and then Latvia whisper to someone else. "The other Russia has a pipe, too?! I'm glad he's on our side."

England had stopped trying to struggle, as Russia glided easier across the ground. This was going smoother than planned.

"Are you absolutely sure?" The gruff voice asked.

"_Da_, but if you wish to make sure, then be my guest."

Damn, this wasn't part of the plan! Russia, what the hell-

A blunt object hit me across my cheek, causing me to jerk to the side. Russia obviously didn't have a good grip on me, because I crumpled to the ground. Damn, I landed head-first.

I had to stay awake. I had to stay awake - someone stomped their foot onto my head, making the world spin from inside my eyelids (which is way worse).

"Mm-mm-mm-m!" England screamed through his gag. Things were starting to get hazy, and I was starting not to feel the boot jamming into my skull.

"I think he is knocked out." Latvia said timidly. I could barely make out the words.

"Yeah, he hasn't moved unless I made him." The gruff voice answered. These were even worse.

I could just barely feel myself being lifted onto Russia's shoulder again. I slipped into actual unconsciousness just as they started to walk forward.

* * *

_England's POV_

* * *

I watched as Holland's gun rammed into America's cheek as best as I could. Then his body fell right in front of me. What scared me was I couldn't tell whether he was faking being unconscious or not. Then Belgium started to ram her boot into his skull, until her boot came back bloody.

Holland and Russia had more conversation. I attempted to yell to America through my gag, but it wouldn't work and only erupted snickers from Belgium. We had started walking again and Belgium was knocking her gun against my face on purpose, I knew it.

"Should we knock out the little Britain, too?" She asked in her sing-song voice.

"No. Master Britain will want him awake when he disciplines America." Holland said casually.

My eyes widened. No, Russia wouldn't let that happen, right? I glanced up at him, and he looked genuinely happy. Damn, he wasn't faking being happy. He'd probably ask to have a swing at a defenseless America if things came to it.

Wait, would they have things strong enough to hold America? I mean, he bench-pressed five two trucks at once for a warm-up. No, they wouldn't and we could escape before everything went bad.

I tuned back into reality, to find that we were inside. People were staring at us, but our little party continued forward.

Holland led us into a grand room that had a throne at the end. I nearly vomited when I saw who was on it, and I figured out why he was smiling so widely.

"Ah, Russia! Good to know you joined the right side! I heard that you were the one that took down America?" He said in an overly-peppy tone.

Russia smiled. I growled through my cloth. Took down, my arse. "_Da._ It wasn't that hard when I threatened this one." He held me up higher and I rolled my eyes.

"Excellent! If you'll hand them over to my Russia, I can get you situated in your own suite!"

"That sounds nice, _da?_" He threw America at the other Russia, who barely tried to catch him. I winced as I heard something crack as he was flung over their Russia's shoulder. I was roughly handed, and then we were off: Russia in one direction with Britain, Holland and them in another, and their Russia and us in another.

Russia swiftly walked to a white door. He typed in a code on a keypad, and it opened. He closed it with his foot and a dim lightbulb flickered on.

There were two sets of chains hanging from the wall. One was glittering a pretty silver color, and the other was rusted and worn. Russia threw me on the ground near the rusty chains and continued with America to the silver chains, which I noticed there were a lot more of.

First, Russia took America's body and tied the chains around his wrists and ankles, then one around his waist. He then pushed a button on the opposite wall, and the chains were pulled into the wall so his wrists, ankles, and waist were practically attached to the wall. His head hung limply forward, blood dripping off of the healing wound.

Russia made his way over to me. No matter how much I struggled, he had about as much trouble with me as he did with America: none. He attached my wrists and ankles, then pressed another button and I was raised into the air to America's height, but I was still hanging. Russia then promptly left the room, without taking my gag off.

I growled at the door as it's lock clicked shut. I then stretched my foot out and nudged America's leg. He didn't respond and I was starting to get worried.

I glanced at the door, seeing no one there, then pulled back my foot, and rammed it as high as I could: his armpit. He grunted, then shifted as much as he could (read: not at all).

He lifted his head and looked around. He saw me. "Oh god, England-" He tried to move towards me but only his head moved. He seemed to notice his restraints.

"Damn, what the hell?" He flexed his arms, his legs, and his stomach (which I totally didn't admire) and started cursing. All he was doing was getting the chains to pull tighter. "What the hell is this stuff made of?!"

"A mix of metals. You didn't think I wouldn't prepare for you, now would you, America?" Britain's voice said from the doorway. America's head whipped up and I slowly turned mine.

We weren't that far off of the ground - only about two feet - but it sure looked that way from how short the other Britain was (obviously shorter than I am).

"We meet again, America. And this time, you brought your precious boyfriend!" He made a lustful smile. "I wonder how he'll react to seeing you being relentlessly beaten?"

I glared at him, and America started to struggle more. "Dammit! I won't let my Iggy see me this way!"

Before I could react, there was white-hot pain running through my leg. I cried out through my gag and looked down to see a long gash across my leg from some sort of knife. I looked up to see a bloody knife was being held by Britain.

"Ah-ah, America, silence down. Or do you want little Iggy to get hurt more?" There was another flash of pain on the same leg and I could practically _feel_ the 'X' he made in my skin.

America quieted down beside me, and I hated it. I was practically screaming at him in my head to continue to fight - I could take the pain - and to get us free.

He sighed. "Fine. Do your worst, but leave England out of this."

I was screaming at him with my eyes, but he looked down at the ground, away from me, in shame.

"Excellent job, America! It seems I've broken you well! Now, what should we start with...? Ah!" He whipped something out from his boot and threw it at America. A knife embedded itself into his left thigh... and he didn't cry out. In fact, his facial expression didn't change.

"Ah, taking on that role again, are we? I'll fix that in just a-"

There was a scream, and it took me a while to figure out it was mine. He had thrown a knife into my right forearm, and had obviously hit something important, because it hurt like hell.

"_Iggy!_ Stop it, I said to leave him out of this!"

"I did, but I get more pain from you when I torture him, so I've decided to bring the pain down on you both at the same time! Won't that be fun?!"

I panted. Damn, had I screamed for a long time. Did he hit an artery or something?

"Iggy, move!"

Pain like I've never felt before sprung from my torso. I held back a scream. I wouldn't scream. But when I looked down to see what Britain was doing, I let out a small squeak. He was pushing a hot 'Property of Dictatorship' iron pressed into my flesh, as the cloth had seared away long ago.

I squirmed, but he just pressed harder, making the pain all the more real. After that, I just couldn't hold it back. "Arsehole!" I screamed at him, though I doubt it came out that way through the gag, attempting to kick him. He jumped back with ease.

I breathed heavily. America was yelling some insult at Britain, but all I could focus on was the new scar I had across my non-existent abs.

America was calling out to me, so obviously I did the most logical thing: I passed out from shock.

If only Russia had stuck to the plan.

* * *

**_Uh-oh! Back at Britain's place! What does this mean for our heros?!_**

**_Oh and before I go, there's a poll up on my profile! If you guys want to have some input on what I write, go and vote now! (or later, whatever works for you)_**

**_Reviews are welcomed, but not required!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


End file.
